A Bit of Los Angeles Sunshine
by Gloryofluv
Summary: AU: Harry tracked down a trio of elusive men from his parent's past. The only connection he truly has to who they were. Hermione and Harry fly all the way to sunny Los Angeles to meet them. What will they find out? There is so much to learn in so little time, will they be prepared to learn things they may not have wanted to know? No Magic (Setting in my sunny hometown!)
1. Chapter 1

_But honey I'm just trying to make some sense_

 _Honey I'm just trying to make some friends_

 _Baby I'm not trying to make amends_

 _For coming to Los Angeles_

 _Oh Los Angeles_

 **Los Angeles, Counting Crows**

 _This is my first attempt at an AU. I want to see what you all think of it so far... Hopefully, you like it enough for me to continue!_

 _xoxoxo_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Hermione asked the gangly man next to her.

They had just flown to Los Angeles, California doing something life altering for the young man. Harry's horrible family told him a long time ago about his parents died in a plane crash. However, they failed to mention who they were visiting and why. Harry Potter had done his own investigating, since he was, of course, a private eye himself, and found out.

"We are here, aren't we? I know you said Ron was afraid of planes... but you didn't tell me you split." He growled at her.

Hermione ran fingers over her face and nodded, "it just wasn't there anymore, Harry. Seven years and he wasn't ready to get married? Don't you think that is queer, even for him?" She finally admitted.

Unfortunately, her tongue wagged while they were helping themselves to the free drinks on the plane. Harry talked about Ginny and their plans to spend her football savings on a new house for a bigger family. Hermione couldn't help but be over the moon for another little Potter. They all had been through so much.

"Hermione, if they are strange people, we can leave. I just need to ask them about my parents... alright?" Harry murmured as they got into the cab and told the driver the address.

She could feel his anxiety as he gripped her hand and they wove through the strange concrete jungle. Hermione was always fond of new adventures and her job of traveling for her different charities never made her life dull. She took her time off from saving the less fortunate to travel with her friend to visit three particular people.

"Here it is," the cabby said and Hermione glared outside the window.

"Are you quite sure? This is a shop," Hermione retorted and the cabby rolled his eyes as Harry handed him the money.

They grabbed their small bags and got out watching the driver take off and honk at some car almost hitting him. The area was so... gritty. They gave each other a look before turning back to the oddly painted garage. _Marauder's Map Motors_ sounded less that profitable... Hermione patted Harry's back and gave him a nod.

"I will go ask for you first, alright?" She assured him and she could see him shiver with anticipation.

"Alright, Hermione, I will look up a nearby hotel for us." He told her and she nodded before walking inside the shop.

When she stepped inside she was hit with the smells of machinery, sweat and air conditioning. It felt heavenly after that warm drive into the neighborhood. Neither one of the travelers were used to such warm weather. The bell above the door rang and she almost jumped at the alarming sound before approaching the counter.

"Hello?" She called out and chewed her bottom lip out of nervous habit.

"Well, my, oh, my, hello there," A man's voice entered the room next to her.

She turned and saw a smaller man with almost a bug-eyed look about him enter the room, "Hello there, I am-"

"Looking for some work to be done?" He asked with a smile and Hermione blushed deeply.

"I beg your pardon?" She spat and he chuckled.

"Where are you from?" He questioned and she shook her hair from her neck.

"London," she added a crisp texture to her voice now.

"Wormtail, who are you pestering?" A brusque voice came from behind the counter and Hermione pivoted in that direction.

This man was much more appealing and had bright green eyes. His face had a few scratches over his nose and cheek but it did not take away from his features. He was dressed in a button up gray shirt and held a book in his hand; she was already more comfortable with this man. "Oh, hello, I am Hermione Granger. Seems you might be able to help me. I was here to inquire about possibly three individuals."

She reached over the counter and he shook her hand, smiling. "Well, I can try to help you. Peter is not much help with anything but the garage and scaring young women."

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to hide the tint to her cheeks. "I, well, I am looking for three gentlemen that possibly knew a James and Lily Potter."

The man dropped his book and his face paled. "You- did- is Harry alright?" He sounded alarmed and Hermione gasped.

"Oh! Are you Remus or Sirius? His name is Peter Pettigrew correct?" Hermione asked now extremely elated.

The man named Peter ran to the door, "Pads! Come here! Someone is here about Harry!"

Another man came bustling in and he was shirtless. He was a gorgeous man with tattoos etched across his chest and a mane of black hair with gray eyes. Hermione blushed scarlet as the man looked her over.

"Unless Harry decided to get a sex change this is not him... but she is a pretty bird." The man rumbled and approached her. "What are you doing on our side of the woods? You have a look of our home about you."

Hermione gulped and tried to speak, "I- well- Uh- Harry and I- found you," she sputtered and the man gasped.

Hermione held up her finger and cleared her throat, "let me go get him," she declared and walked outside.

Hermione spent about five minutes explaining the little bit that she knew and Harry paced. He was going to meet them finally. The woman stripped her jacket off and fixed her skirt as Harry calmed himself. Straightening his t-shirt and giving him a nod, she took his bag and walked behind him as they went inside. The three men had been watching them from inside and drew back from the window when they saw them coming.

The duo went inside and stood in front of the three strangers. "Hello, I am Harry James Potter. I believe I have been looking for you three for a few years now." Harry spoke and the older men all reacted in shock and surprise.

The attractive man without a shirt walked up first and shook his hand, "My name is Sirius Orion Black. My best mate was James Henry Potter, your dad." Harry shook his hand and Hermione covered her face as tears filled her eyes.

The soft brown-haired man stepped forward and took Harry's hand and shook it. "I am Remus John Lupin, one of three best friends your father obtained." He told Harry and Peter repeated the process.

The small stubby man held Harry's hand a fraction too long and sighed, "he has Lily's eyes." Sirius shoved the shorter man and Remus glared.

"Stop it, Peter." Remus growled and cleared his throat, "is this your wife, Harry?" Remus asked and Harry tucked Hermione under his arm and laughed.

"Hardly, this is Hermione Granger. My best friend from school. She is like my annoyingly smart sister." Harry teased and Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged him.

"His wife is by far much better looking than I. You might have heard of her. She used to play women's football for the England team. Ginevra Weasley then, of course." Hermione said matter of factly and Harry grinned.

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "A Weasley girl? Red hair?"

"Where are our manners, would you both like to come have a cup of coffee or tea?" Remus offered and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That sounds so lovely, what do you think, Harry?" Hermione questioned and Harry grinned brightly.

"Of course, they are the whole reason we are here!" Harry exclaimed and ruffled her hair to the woman's distaste.

0o0o

All five of them were convened in a living room in the house behind the shop. Hermione walked around with her mug in hand and gazed at the wonderful library that was there as Harry spoke about his life to the three men. He would bring her in occasionally for stories, but she let him have his moment. She was surprised to see such a vast amount of knowledge in the small house.

"That is Remus's collection," Peter told her and the woman smiled over.

"It is a very lovely expansive selection," she commented and Remus blushed lightly.

"I cannot teach young minds if I do not keep my own busy." He declared and she giggled.

"So very true. I used to have a collection of my own, but my last trip to India made me choose between storing them or donating them." Hermione murmured and sighed.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Hermione does a bit of traveling. She works for a few charities that help young women learn and educate them about their influence in the world. It is pretty amazing."

The woman blushed brightly and shook her head, "you give me more credit than I deserve, Harry."

"Traveling? Keep yourself busy with exotic men, love?" Sirius asked her with a flirtatious smile and Hermione almost dropped her mug, spilling some on her white shirt. "I take that as a yes."

"Sirius, behave yourself," Remus grumbled and stood up, handing her a handkerchief. "My apologies, Hermione. Sirius is not used to having female company he does not take to bed."

That made her blush even more and clear her throat, "well, I am quite sure I am a bit more deserving of just a shag." She said pointedly and Sirius gasped.

"She has a bloody mouth!" Peter retorted joyously and Hermione smirked slightly.

"Be careful, she will spit daggers. I have never known a woman with so much poise able to swear so much when she is sloshed," Harry teased and Hermione glared over at him.

"If you and Ronald were not such dunderheads when you drank I wouldn't be so flinty," she snapped and Harry chuckled.

Sirius cleared his throat, "where are you both staying while you are in L.A?" his voice announced his interest.

"Oh, we are going to stay at the hotel down the way," Harry told him and Remus waved him off.

"No, you are practically family, you can stay with us." Remus declared and Sirius nodded.

"We do have those spare rooms, so it shouldn't be too hard." Sirius agreed and Hermione smiled and sat down next to Harry.

"That sounds pleasant, I am sure he would love to spend as much time with you as possible," Hermione muttered and Harry grinned at her.

"Are you sure you can handle that? You are a bit of... you are a neat freak, Hermione." Harry said bluntly and she glared at him.

"Are you saying I cannot handle staying a week with four men?" She challenged him with a stare.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to laugh. "You can hardly handle-"

Hermione interrupted him with a wave of her hand, "Harry, I used to have men in foreign countries rubbing parts of their bodies on me that would be considered rude in London as a greeting. I am quite positive I can handle a few Englishmen." Her delivery was flawless and made the older men drop their jaws.

"Well, that settles that then," Harry told her and she nodded and folded her legs.

"Would you let me show you to your rooms?" Peter asked and Hermione tried to hide her discomfort; there was something she did not quite like about him.

Sirius shook his head, "Remus will. He knows where all the fresh bedding is. If he loved sucking cock he would be my girlfriend anyway." The dark haired man teased and the other man rolled his eyes.

Remus stood up and gave the younger visitors a nod, "just up the stairs." He told them and Hermione set down her mug.

"Excellent, Remus, thank you," she murmured and he smiled.

The younger Limeys followed Remus up the stairs and he stopped at a door down the way, "This was your parent's old room, Harry. If you like, you may stay in here." He declared and Harry hugged him.

"Thank you, Remus," Harry whispered and the man hugged him.

Harry gave Hermione a smile, "thank you, Mione. I will see you soon. I am bushed."

Hermione nodded and sighed, "get some rest, I will call Ginny soon and let her know about today."

Harry disappeared into the room and the older man stood awkwardly in the hallway with her. Hermione smiled and tilted her head, "are you expecting me to sleep out here?" She teased and he cleared his throat.

"I am sorry, this way," he murmured and led her down the way.

He stopped at a room and patted the door, "this is yours. Well, for now. Sirius's room is across the way and mine is right near the restroom. The loo is the only door that is cracked so you won't accidentally walk in on a couple of old men getting dressed." He teased a bit and she grinned.

"Are we on jesting terms now?" She asked and he chuckled, "I just wanted to thank you for being so hospitable. He really wanted to meet you."

She thought about hugging him, but decided against it and held out her hand. "You are very welcome, Miss Granger. Thank you for bringing him." He shook her hand and she blushed deeply.

"Of course, Remus," she murmured and he smirked.

"Go get some rest, you might need it. We are a bit of a handful around here." He told her and her lips curved playfully.

"So are we, Remus." She finished and went into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione yawned and glanced at the clock on her nightstand; four thirty in the morning? She groaned and unpacked her things for a shower. She had passed out after making the phone call to Ginny and caught her up. It was quite early there, but Ginny almost broke her arm to have them call when they found the men.

Tiptoeing from her room with her shower bag in hand, she crept into the restroom. Shutting the door, she sighed and fiddled with the knobs before turning on the shower head. It was simple and she was so used to being in different places that she grew accustomed to figuring things out. By the time she was in the water she felt a bit better about her.

Cleaning off the day of travel was a must after flying. It was grimy and a bit stressful, not to mention the smell of people on her hair. She was a bit sensitive to things like that, regardless of what she did for an occupation. It did not take long to clean up and turned off the water before reaching for her towel.

There was a knock at the door and someone bustled in, "Moony, I have to whizz, so fuck off with your early morning showers." Sirius growled and Hermione stood there, shocked.

He was about to unzip his pants when he looked up and saw her, "Oh, you. I am sorry," he murmured, a small blush reached his cheeks.

"I was just leaving," she choked out and almost tripped out of the tub.

"Not like that, love. You might end up flat on your back," The man teased and she blushed deeply.

"Well, uh," Hermione sputtered and got out of his grip and steadied herself, "thank you, I shall be going," she finished and grabbed her things.

Hermione left the bathroom, shutting the door and breathing roughly. She wasn't sure why the man made her feel so uneven, but given the jab Remus took yesterday, she was sure many other women felt the same. She made it back to her room and got dressed for the day. Knowing it was by far the earliest it could be for her to want to wake.

The woman was used to feeling travel worn so it did not surprise her that she felt so depleted. She finally padded down the stairs in search for the kitchen. Remus was standing behind an island and fiddling with something on the counter. He was a handsome man, Hermione thought to herself as she admired him. His t-shirt that lined his fame and met with the plaid pajamas. She secretly wondered to herself about him as she stood there.

"I have a pretty acute hearing, Hermione. Would you like some breakfast?" He asked her and she jumped.

"Oh, I am sorry to leer, Remus," she confessed and sat on one of the stools at the island counter.

He turned and gave her a pleasant smile, "it is quite different to have a young woman 'leering' at me."

She laughed and shook her head, "I observe plenty. You just happen to have been in my train of thought. So you teach?"

The man gave her a nod and poured her a cup of tea, "sugar, cream?" He asked.

"Yes, please, thank you." Her tone was professional and he chuckled.

"I do enjoy your manners, it quite different than living with them." He tilted his head up toward the second floor as he handed her the cup.

Hermione sipped it and sighed, "that is so nice. Not British, but still good."

"I teach high school English and literature," he answered her question before she went further.

She smiled and tilted her head, "we must speak the same language then."

"Are you hungry yet?" He mused as he turned back to his cooking.

"Please, if you don't mind. I don't want to be a burden."

He tossed her a wave and there was a jostle near the entryway. Sirius walked in and was in just a pair of sweats. Hermione cleared her throat and found her cup especially interesting as she drank her tea. The tattooed man smirked at the one cooking before sitting on the stool next to Hermione.

"I have to say, I was very put out you did not stay in the bathroom and give me more of a show." He grumbled and put his elbows on the counter.

She glared over at him and pursed her lips, "do I seem easily swayed, Mr. Black?"

He smiled further and Remus set down a mug for him. "Thanks, Moony. Not swayed, but maybe intrigued? Interested? Inclined even?"

"Those are very 'I' filled words, I am quite sure that it a hint at your demeanor in the bedroom as well." She retorted and he grinned brightly.

"Oh, I like her, Pads. She isn't going to take your trouble," Remus chuckled and set down a plate in front of her.

"Thank you, Remus, I appreciate it," Hermione told him and he smiled softly.

"Are you an early riser like Moony? Or do you like to lounge in bed? Hopefully half naked and sighing." Sirius did not let up and she smiled at him.

"Need some fantasies for when your porn isn't sufficing, Mr. Black?"

Remus dropped a plate and Sirius's jaw dropped. "Hermione, I have to say we are impressed." Remus declared as he went to retrieve the broom.

Harry tripped into the room and grinned, "You are awake, good. I have a fantastic idea!" Harry exclaimed and sat down next to Hermione.

"Please, it has to be much more interesting that Sirius Black's wet dreams," the woman groaned and Harry gaped.

"It has been a busy morning so far?" He inquired and she flipped her hair.

"You haven't a clue," she grumbled and Sirius grinned over at Harry.

"So, Ginny was wondering if she should bring James out and I think that would be great!" Harry exclaimed and Hermione gasped.

"Oh, Harry that would be so lovely!" Hermione replied.

There was barking and Sirius stood up, "alright, mutt, hold on!" He grumbled and opened a door.

A gigantic black dog ran in and jumped straight at Hermione. His paws pinned her to the counter when she had turn to see the dog, and his tongue lapped at her face furiously. "Oh! Hello," she said through giggles and Sirius yanked the dog off of her.

"Jesus, Snuffles, give the girl a chance to get acquainted!" Sirius growled and the dog sat down and panted.

Hermione abandoned her food and started to rub the dog, "aren't you the cutest guy in the house. Oh, yes you are!" She told the dog sweetly and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He always gets the ladies, Moony." Sirius spat and Remus chuckled and set a plate down for Harry.

"Harry in regards to your wife and what I would only assume is your child, it would be lovely to meet them." Remus declared and Sirius nodded.

"I would love to meet them," the tattooed man agreed.

Snuffles got impatient with Hermione's simple pats and tackled her to the ground and started slobbering on her. "Off!" She shouted and Sirius tried to hide a laugh and tugged the dog.

"Come on, loverboy, head up to the room for a bit," he told the dog who ran up the stairs.

He held the woman off the floor who was wiping her face, "I imagine he takes after you," she spat and Sirius chuckled.

Remus came over with a clean towel and she wiped her face and smiled at him, "thank you, that dog is relentless."

Remus laughed and nodded, "much as Pads is."

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down, "shall we take the day off and play at the beach?" He asked and Remus glared over at him.

"Don't you have to finish Severus's vehicle today?" Remus asked and Hermione sighed and sat down to eat.

"I am so knackered from traveling I don't know if I could deal with the beach," She murmured and Harry shrugged.

"I am happy with whatever," he declared and rubbed Hermione's shoulder, "we are in California, Mione. Live it up!"

"I am not going to any nude beaches either. The last thing I want is that man," she pointed to Sirius, "having any more fantasies about me."

Remus hid a chuckle and sat down next to Harry, "I am sure he means well, somewhere deep down."

Harry grinned brightly and exhaled, "I am just so happy to meet you all. My mum and dad were rarely talked about at my aunts."

The two men frowned and Sirius cleared his throat, "it was not our choice not to come visit, Harry. Your aunt was not extremely happy with our life style choices. Ruffians she used to call us."

"I can believe it, she is an unpleasant woman," Hermione grumbled and sipped her tea.

Sirius stole a piece of bacon off of Hermione's plate and smiled at her, "thanks, love."

Hermione glared at him and pointed a finger at him, "you are extraordinarily irritating for an older man."

He grinned wider, "do you have any daddy issues you would like to resolve?"

Her face turned scarlet and she tossed her hair over her shoulder and faced Harry and Remus completely. "He is mostly harmless, Hermione. My apologies, he is putting on a good show this morning." Remus was rubbing his face and Hermione grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"It is perfectly fine, Remus. You are more my type anyway," she declared and Harry chuckled and nodded.

Remus turned red and Sirius started chuckling, "you are a treasure, love." Sirius told her and the other older man cleared his throat.

"How do you do this everywhere we go, Hermione? I am shocked every time. Like that time you and Gin found those Aussies on our cruise and they bought you drinks all night at the bar." Harry grumbled and Hermione giggled.

"They were twins! Gorgeously handsome. Thanks for letting Gin be my wing woman, even though I didn't realize I didn't need one." She sighed and Harry blushed.

"Alright, I don't want to know," Harry choked and Hermione laughed and sighed.

Remus and Sirius tilted their heads at each other, "tell me, love, because Moony and I are curious. These twins, were they..." Sirius trailed off and Hermione smirked.

"I will take the secret to my grave, Sirius." She stood up, "alright, I am going to get my clothing situated. I shall be down later. Thank you for breakfast, Remus." Hermione strolled out of the kitchen and Sirius exhaled heavily.

"Harry, how did you not shag that pretty girl silly?" Sirius asked and Harry blushed deeply.

"She is like my sister, Sirius. Dated my best mate and Ginny's brother for seven years. They broke it off a year ago and didn't tell me." Harry explained and Remus patted the younger man's shoulder.

"That is good, don't listen to his perversions, Harry. Sirius, you will learn, has never found someone who could quite compete with his ego." Remus told him and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So, tell me, do you both have any families or anything? I hardly know about you." Harry declared and Sirius snorted.

"No woman could handle me or Moony. That is why I drink and fuck and Moony has an insane love for books and a pretty bird with a book every once and awhile." Sirius explained and Remus shook his head.

Remus sighed, "he is under the delusion that he is going to find this perfect girl."

Sirius snorted and waved him off, "that is you, Moony. I am happy to fuck and have fun. I am in the best shape of my life and girls love a bit of gray," the tattooed man teased and Harry snorted.

"Was my dad like you both?" Harry asked and they nodded.

"But your mom was perfect for him. Would you like to hear about them in school?" Remus offered and Harry nodded.

"Alright, we will start with Hogwarts, School for the Gifted and Excelled." Sirius murmured and the two older men started to tell the tale of Harry's parents to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was humming as she put away her clothes and started to feel like she was being watched. Turning to her door she saw Peter staring at her through the crack of her door. "Can I help you, Peter?" She asked timidly and he opened the door.

"I was wondering, do you happen to enjoy reading thrillers? Maybe a bit of Stephen King to get the blood pumping?" He muttered and she cleared her throat.

"Occasionally," she murmured and rubbed her arm.

He tapped the door jam and grinned at her, "I have a few books you might like."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and cleared her throat, "maybe later..."

Peter leaned a bit inside and looked around, "you are getting comfortable?"

"Yes, I am trying to, but traveling is always rough." She huffed and he nodded.

"Did you need any help? I am very good at being helpful to the right person." He declared and her breath shallowed.

There was something about Peter Pettigrew that made her hair stand on edge and she felt cornered in her room. Snuffles come bounding by and pushed the smaller man out of the way before coming in. "Be gone, mutt!" Peter shouted at the dog who sat in front of Hermione and barked at the man.

The curvy woman was actually thankful for the adorable large dog just then. "Snuffles, lay down." She ordered and the dog listened obediently.

Peter frowned and tilted his head at her. "He listened to you? He doesn't even listen to me..." The man trailed off and rubbed his chin.

"Wormtail! Did you finish the detailing on our last order?" Sirius shouted and rounded the corner.

Hermione must have a look in her eye because Sirius's eyes grew narrow at the smaller man. "Leave her alone, Peter."

The stubby man disappeared around the corner and Hermione let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Trying to gain composure quickly she smiled at Sirius, but he came in and shut the door. Hermione stared at him with big eyes and he cleared his throat.

"Peter, he is a bit odd. He is completely harmless, but he does have a tendency to scare people. Not all people, but women in general. Something was a little off when he was baked in his mother's oven, you know?" Sirius asked carefully and Hermione nodded slowly.

Sirius leaned down and pet the dog, "you big traitor. Falling for big brown eyes, hm?" He murmured to the dog who wagged its tail.

"Sirius," Hermione whispered and he smiled up at her.

"I am sorry, I will leave you alone," he realized he was in her room too long.

The woman shook her head, "Sirius, can you promise me he won't do anything?" She asked and Sirius frowned.

"What happened?" The man erected himself and stepped toward her.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, "nothing, he just was watching me. It- it... made me nervous and I don't scare easily."

Sirius exhaled heavily and nodded, "I will make sure he doesn't bother you while you are here. I promise, Hermione." His hand went to her cheek and he smiled, "Snuffles is right, you do have such pretty brown eyes." Just as quickly as the tender moment came, it passed as he stepped away from her.

"We are going to head to the beach. A normal beach, not a nude beach. If you need to go shopping for a suit, we can stop by and get you one. Don't worry about the cash either, my parents were loaded when they died." He finished and left swiftly.

Hermione felt whiplash from his hot and cold. "Well, I suppose we are headed to the beach..."

0o0o

Hermione was in a purple tank top and shorts when she was hopping down the stairs with her ballet flats on. Remus was standing there in a forest green t-shirt and black shorts. He turned fully to her and his jaw dropped and she saw him physically swallow hard. "Am I beach ready?" Hermione asked with a smirk and he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Hermione, I believe... we are not used to having such beautiful company," Remus admitted and blushed lightly which made her smile brightly.

Sirius and Harry walked in laughing and their hands were greasy, "that's our boy, Moony. Harry knows a thing or two about classics."

The tattooed man was in a white tank top and some cargo pants. "Oh, hello, do we have to pay for your company today? Beautiful women don't take drives with us normally." Sirius asked with a smirk.

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "Remus just told me that."

"You know, Mione, I have a feeling they won't let you leave after today," Harry teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They will tire of my attitude quickly, Harry. I am too much for a man." Hermione confessed with a bit of bite.

"Hey, now, we can sure try," Sirius snickered and Hermione blushed and hugged her bag tighter.

Remus smiled and nodded to the door, "want to see what we are driving today?"

Hermione beamed and nodded. "I would love to. Is it a classic? I do have a bit of a snobbish appetite for a decent car."

The two older men smiled and Harry chuckled. "let's wash our hands. I would hate to grease her up."

"The woman or the car?" Sirius said smartly and Harry gasped.

"You might get slapped before long, Sirius. You best be careful."

Hermione skipped outside and Remus grinned at Sirius and followed her. The marauders didn't say much about it, but she was a fox. The older man followed her down the walkway and she stopped and gasped.

"Is that a 67' DeVille?" She asked as she gazed at the cherry red convertible.

Remus chuckled, "close, a 66'. Isn't she pretty? The latest in Sirius's collection of pretty ladies he likes to ride."

Hermione gasped and looked back at him, "Remus Lupin, that was so scandalous." Her face was bright red and he laughed hard, holding his stomach.

"It was all in good fun, Hermione," he murmured after his laughter died.

Hermione recovered and glanced over with a smirk, "I suppose I haven't ridden anything so pretty lately either," she retorted and turned back to the car.

Remus was so shocked by her sharp tongue that he was speechless. Who was this fantastic witty woman and why was she so damn delicious? Thoughts of the unique wave length banged around in his mind as the other two approached and Sirius cleared his throat.

"I suppose we could ask where the lady would love to sit," Sirius teased and Hermione gingerly climbed into the back seat.

"Come on back here, Remus. Let's let Harry enjoy a bit of shot gun," Hermione teased and patted the seat.

"Bugger that, he can drive at this rate!" Sirius exclaimed with a bright grin and Remus shoved him.

"Your loss, mate," the other man spat and crawled in back with the adorable woman.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "it is so funny to see him get worked up," when she finished Remus grinned and nodded.

"Very. You have been keeping him on his toes," he breathed and Sirius glared back at them when he got in.

"I will have you know, you are bad for us. Moony is usually so kind to me." Sirius taunted and Hermione smiled.

Peter came outside and Hermione instinctively clung closer to Remus. The man next to her did not go without noting it and his lips pursed. "Padfoot, I was wondering if you could pick up Scabbers his food?" He asked and smiled at Hermione.

"Sure, Wormtail, go ahead and catch up on the shows you like. We know you don't like the beach." Sirius declared and Remus tucked the woman closer to him and nuzzled her hair.

"Just go with it," Remus breathed to her and she nodded.

Hermione smiled and ran her hand over Remus's chest and the stubby man grew flustered and nodded. "Alright, I will see you all later," he spoke slowly and waved.

Sirius pulled out of the driveway and Hermione buried herself closer to Remus. She did not like that man and made that definite decision. "Do you have to cling to him so close? I cannot imagine you doing it to me if I see his ugly mug in the mirror." Sirius snickered and Hermione cleared her throat and sat up.

The woman put her hair in a bushy pony tail and secured herself with her seat belt before stretching her arms up to feel the wind from driving down the street. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moments of sun and breeze but was being admired by two different sets of eyes.

"Harry, did you imagine the weather to be so nice? India was so... humid and Argentina was wet when I was there... this is lovely." Hermione shouted and Harry grinned at her.

"Very different from home, Ginny is going to love it." He replied and Hermione smiled at him.

"So shall we make her get a nice and skimpy bikini, Moony?" Sirius asked and Remus gave him a small smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "are you that desperate to see me almost naked, Sirius?" Hermione retorted and the driver nodded.

"More than you know, love." His delivery was with a smile in the mirror he knew she could see.

She waved him off and sat back, realizing her seat partner had stretched out his arm casually. The man was gazing out the side and watching people and traffic. Observing. Hermione thought she quite liked that. He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you like?" He asked with curved lips and she laughed and shook her head.

"Don't mind her, Remus. Hermione is a perpetual student. She is always watching others and studying them." Harry waved him off but Remus's eyes turned playful.

"I don't mind teaching," he said so subtly that Sirius gaped and choked on a laugh.

Hermione turned pink and bit her lip, "Oh, Moony, that was absolutely perfect. I love you so much." Sirius announced and shook his head. "Today, is going to be fantastic."

0o0o

They were at an expensive shop that Hermione was uncomfortable being in. It was knickers and swim suits everywhere. Sirius had made himself at home grabbing a few things for her and Hermione felt mortified. Remus was at least showing a bit of decorum by giving her the space to decide and Harry shrugged it off and went to look for something for Ginny when she flew out tomorrow.

"Here, love," Sirius handed her a few hangers and Hermione's eyes shot open.

"Sirius, these hardly are swim suits." She told him and he grinned.

"I was going to pick you out some knickers, but I had a feeling I would be pushing my luck." He declared and she huffed.

Hermione handed two of the hangers back to him, "I will not try those on. They are strings with cloth for my nipples.

Remus cleared his throat and did not look at her as he handed her one and she smiled. "that is more appropriate, thank you, Remus." She murmured and took the hanger from him.

She marched off and the marauders watched, "Padfoot, why did she have to come with Harry? She could have been his wife or even a male best friend... why a beautiful woman who clearly knows we are in over our head?" Remus grumbled and Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Oh, Moony, are you pining? I do love it when you pine." Sirius teased and the other man shot him a look.

"Odds are, mate, she is going to sleep with you," Remus admitted and Sirius frowned at him.

"You don't want me to?" Sirius inquired and the brown-haired man grimaced.

"Not especially. We shouldn't in general, that is Harry's best friend. She is young enough to date our children if we had any." Remus grumbled and the other man belted out in laughter.

Sirius reached over and ruffled his hair, "if she comes asking, I won't say no. You shouldn't either, she fancies you a bit."

Remus groaned and fixed his hair, "Doubtful, Pads."

Hermione came back out with a smile and had the suit that Remus picked out. "Alright, sugar daddy, going to still pay for my expensive swim suit?" She teased and Sirius grinned wickedly.

"As long as you keep calling me daddy I will buy you whatever you like," he teased and her face dropped and she turned the color of apples.

Harry reappeared and saved her from another retort, "everyone ready to go?" He asked and Hermione nodded and headed toward the counter; it was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

She stepped out of the bathroom and felt almost naked. Hermione rarely went swimming in suits that did not cover her and this one was very complimentary of her form. It was a maroon and gold two-piece that cupped her chest enough to feel secure, and covered enough of her bum to not feel completely naked. Somehow... she still felt like the only thing covered was her dignity somewhere.

The sun felt good on her skin and she saw the three men out a ways, situating some towels to sit on. When she walked out on the sand, it was as if they heard her footsteps because all three gazed over. Harry was rolling with laughter. "You look completely frightened, Hermione!" He howled and she glared at him.

The woman avoided the two older men's eyes and finished her walk over to the towels. That was probably her best decision because both men were raking her body with their eyes. She placed her bag down and Sirius handed Remus the sun screen before winking at Harry. "Come on, kid. Let's check this ocean," he declared and Harry threw grinned.

"I haven't been to a decent beach in ages," Harry murmured as the tattooed man walked down toward the water.

Hermione chewed her lip and raised an eyebrow, "safety first?" She asked and turned around. "Do you mind?" She finished and Remus bit down a grin.

His hands ghosted her pale skin with some sun screen and she enjoyed the large hands on her body. It was wonderful and made the whole process more satisfying that it should be. His finger tips ran the length of her back and touched her with gentle but firm pressure as he rubbed it in.

Remus watched closely as her skin moved and curved at his finger's work and smiled. "I believe you are covered on your back." He declared and she turned to him.

"Thank you, Remus," she beamed and he chuckled.

"You are very welcome," he told her and she started putting it on her stomach and legs.

He watched her bend and move with a lovely grace and felt himself salivate slightly. She stood up and continued the assault of sunscreen on her chest and tilted her head with a smile, "jealous?" She teased and he cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Hermione, you are a very different woman," he declared and she giggled and sat down on the towels.

She had just finished placing it on her face when she turned to him once he sat down. "Remus, tell me something. I understand Sirius. I understand... Peter a bit. You, I am interested to find out how your demeanor fits into this debauchery that Sirius is."

Remus sighed heavily and nodded, "it is odd, but I am the Jimmy Cricket of us all. I always have been. Sirius, James and Peter saved me from a very sad life. That is part of the reason we are in California." He declared and she raised her eyebrows.

"Care to continue, I am not trying to pry?" She asked and he smirked.

He pulled his shirt of and she gasped and did not realize she might be pushing limits to touch him. There were silvery scars littered all across his body. Giant bite marks and claws... Her eyes went to his and he tilted his head. "I was attacked when I was a child, wolves, a couple of them. I barely made it out alive. I needed several blood transfusions to make it through the night, but there was something far more sinister at work." He paused and sighed heavily.

"Something went wrong?" She inquired and he gave her a nod.

"One of the transfusions, well... it was tainted. I ended up getting HIV from it." He told her and Hermione covered her mouth and her eyes glinted.

"Oh, Remus!" She gasped and hugged him. "I am sorry, I know it isn't as bad as it could be but that is horrible for any child to go through!" He was surprised at her physical contact and held her close to him.

"It is alright, Hermione. I am extremely lucky I have the friends I do. Sirius moved us to the states after school. He found the best doctors for me, at my resistance of course; I hate it when he spends his money on me. It is well managed and I live a very fulfilling life. We all were extremely happy when James and Lily were talking about moving out here. They came to check out the shop. They left Harry with her family, reluctantly, but it was a good thing in the long run that they did." He finished and she squeezed him once more before sitting next to him with a smile.

"Makes you really appreciate the wanker out there," Hermione sighed and Remus nodded.

"I love that wanker out there," Remus said and Hermione laughed as they watched Harry and Sirius wrestle in the ocean.

"You still look very dashing, Remus," she murmured, not looking at him and he chuckled.

"I might make Sirius have us keep you if you keep that up. I do love a good ego boost." He teased and she giggled and sighed.

Sirius came running up with a goofy grin and wagged a finger at her, "alright love, I am going to get you wet," he growled and she gasped.

"No!" She hollered and tried to get up but he scooped her up.

"Sirius! Stop it!" She was smacking his back as he walked her down the beach.

They got ways into the water and he threw her gently in to the waves. She jumped up and screamed in surprise. The water was chilled but not as bad as she thought. "You bloody wanker, Sirius Black!" She shouted and Harry chuckled.

Hermione pushed the older man and he must have not seen it coming because he fell and she cheered. "You bastard, take that!" She snapped and he tugged her down and embraced her.

"I don't think so, princess. You are staying out here in this salt water with me!" He growled and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I am grabbing an ale, you want one, Mione?" Harry asked and she moved to get off the older man.

"She said yes after she gives me one of those infamous snogs," Sirius told him and she glared at him.

Harry snorted and waved him off, "good luck, Sirius. She is playful, but quite selective." The young man walked away and she gazed up at Sirius.

"Remus told me his story, you are a big softy aren't you?" She teased and he groaned.

"Don't you listen to Moony, I am a heartless cocksucker," he told her with a bright grin.

She pushed him down into the sand and climbed away from him, "I need a drink and a towel." She grumbled.

A handsome man jogged by her as she was walking up and winked, "Good day to you, cutie." The jogger said and Sirius put an arm around her and glared.

"Go wank off, she likes men who can keep up with her," he spat and Hermione gasped.

"Sirius Black!" She shouted and shoved him.

Harry handed her a can as she arrived and she swigged it heavily a couple of times, "oh that is superb." She sighed.

"Careful, they will sneak up on you," Sirius warned and took a can from Harry. "Kid, you remind me so much of your old man." He murmured and hit his can lightly to Harry's.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the towels again, "I have to admit, this has been a pretty good idea."

Remus nodded and smiled up at Sirius, "he isn't full of shit ideas all the way through. He does come up with a couple of good ones."

Sirius flopped down next to Hermione and waggled his eyebrows, "like that swim suit. Darlin', you are absolutely sensuous." He purred and Hermione shot him a glare.

Harry sat next to Remus who placed his shirt back on, "Hey, Remus, how do you handle his antics every day?"

"Lots of medication, Harry. That and chocolate. Sirius makes sure that the cupboard is stocked for me." The brown-haired man told him and Hermione laughed and sipped her beer.

"That is why Moony is my favorite woman, Harry. The only thing missing is a good knob licking. If he did that I would never need anyone else." Sirius teased and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Last I checked, Padfoot, you would be sucking my knob. You like it when I boss you around." Remus retorted and Hermione spat her beer in a spray in front of her.

"Oh, bugger, she doesn't swallow," Sirius said and Hermione turned scarlet. "Never mind, with that kind of blush she must."

Hermione pushed him roughly and rolled her eyes, "My lord, Sirius. Do you ever tire of trying to get into my knickers?"

Remus shook his head at her, "He never will, you best get used to it. He doesn't even like knob and still tries to get into mine."

Hermione set her can down and got up, "alright, no more sulking, Mr. Lupin." She demanded and walked in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and held out her hand, "come on," she declared and he smirked.

"You don't want to see me in the water," he waved her off and she tugged him.

He did not budge at first and she fell when she slipped from her grip. "Oh, bugger," she laughed and he stood up and helped her.

"Alright, you win, let's go." He told her and she practically skipped down to the water as he shed his shirt and followed.

Sirius nudged Harry and chuckled, "she is a good girl, Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded, "she is the best, Sirius. I wouldn't have been able to get through school without her."

"You don't seem too banged up about us flirting," Sirius was prodding and Harry shrugged.

"She went through a lot, Sirius. Bullied, tortured by pricks at our school, parents who disappeared during a trip at the tail end of our schooling... she is the greatest person I know, aside from my wife that is. If she is happy, I have nothing to complain about."

Sirius rubbed his chin, "she is a bit broken?"

Harry waved him off, "you didn't hear it from me but she wasn't treated right on one of her trips. She never went into details but she has nightmares sometimes. She is a bit skittish of intimacy. You both did something, I can only hope she stays smiling."

Sirius patted Harry and nodded with a heavy sigh, "you are a very good friend, Harry."

"We must have that in common. I know you take care of them too, Sirius." Harry murmured and Sirius chuckled and hugged the boy with one arm.

Hermione was splashing Remus who was laughing and splashing her back. She was giggling and almost tripped in the waves but the man caught her and shook his head at her.

"You don't seem too banged up about them flirting, either," Harry commented and Sirius snorted.

"Remus is complicated, Harry. He would never admit he wants someone to flirt with, but he does. Quiet and pretending to be content. I don't care who makes him smile, as long as he does," Sirius told him and patted his back. "I love that fucker more than anyone else on this planet."

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Sirius. My dad's things left behind... they had a book with you all writing in it. You all sounded like you had tons of fun." Harry whispered and Sirius chuckled.

"We did, Harry. We had loads of fun," Sirius sighed. "Time to go steal her away from Moony." He waggled his eyebrows and Harry stood with him.

They all played out in the sun for hours and did not make it back to the car until late afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was showered and comfortable after they got home. Sirius took them to an excellent noodle place down the street from the shop and it was amazingly delicious. She could hear Remus and Sirius talking to Harry in the other room about his parents and smiled. Picking one of her favorites out of Remus's collection she curled on the couch.

The woman listened before she gave the book attention. Hearing her best friend smiling as he spoke. The two older men laughing and teasing as they bantered about past events. It made her heart full and warm to know that the biggest questions her friend had about his life were slowly being answered.

The book drew her attention after a while and she relaxed and bobbed her foot while reading. She had read this story so many times it was like revisiting old friends. Hearing their tales like they were catching up. It made her melt and relax...

She must have lulled off at some point because she was startled by someone. Glancing around to see who woke her she saw the stubby man had sat down on the couch and took the book from her.

"So simple, the Dark Tower is a series of sacrifices and pain..." He murmured when he saw she was awake.

Hermione tucked herself against her body, "Wizard in Glass is a love story within a story."

Peter waved her off and laughed, "falling in love with a pretty prostitute and watching her die is not a love story, Hermione. It was a brutal tearing of innocence. One of my favorites as well."

She didn't realize he made her shake, "Roland really loves her," she sputtered and Peter dismissed the idea.

"Wormtail!" Remus's voice entered the room and he strode up to them. "Are you being rude to _my_ guest?" His voice was stern and dominant.

Peter sighed and shook his head, "we were just talking about books, Moony..."

Remus glared at him sternly, "she is _my_ guest, do you hear? If she wants to talk to you, she will make a point of it. Now go, you have worn your welcome on her, I can see it."

"Yes, Moony..." He trailed off and placed the book on the table before leaving.

He slithered up the stairs before Remus dropped his dominant behavior. Hermione bit her lip and stayed in her tucked posture. He disappeared for a moment into the kitchen and came back with something in his hand. Sitting down a distance away from her on the couch, he handed her the item in his hand; a large chocolate bar.

"Trust me, it helps," he told her and she nodded and took it.

"Thank you, Remus," she murmured and unwrapped a corner of the chocolate.

Remus sighed and patted the book on the table, "Susan was one of my favorite characters," he declared and Hermione smiled while nibbling on the sweet.

"She is so spunky and heartfelt, it humanizes Roland," Hermione replied and Remus grinned and sighed.

"I had a bit of a crush on her myself, who wouldn't?" His voice was distant in thought and she gazed at him freely as he looked away from her.

"Remus, you are something special. Did you know that?" Hermione placed the other half of the chocolate bar on the table.

His vision returned to her and his cheeks were pink, "thank you, Hermione. Coming from you means more than you believe."

She stretched out a bit and rolled her eyes, "you cannot be sure of that."

Remus exhaled heavily and shook his head, "oh, but I do. Witty young ladies don't give me compliments, usually."

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "I am quite positive you have teenage girls hearts pitter patting all the time."

Remus blushed deeply and waved her off, "I don't want to know."

"You would have been the teacher I had a crush on," she teased and he glowered at her.

"Hermione Granger, do not walk through that door." He chided her and she laughed sincerely and moved closer to him.

"Am I not crushable, Remus?" She asked gently and he groaned but smiled at her.

"Too much so," he replied and she blushed with a smirk.

"Coming from you that means so much," she murmured and he ran a hand over her cheek.

"Hey! We were going to watch a movie on the big TV, want to watch?" Sirius called over at them as he walked out.

He saw them in the position they were in; Hermione lounging closely to Remus and his face pink and close to her with a hand over her cheek. Sirius grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "oh, so you want to kiss Moony first, love?" Sirius inquired and Hermione cleared her throat and moved away from the man.

"A film sounds great," Hermione cleared her throat, "I think I will go get some iced tea..." She let the words linger as she got up and went into the kitchen.

Remus shot daggers at Sirius, "Padfoot, two minutes, you just had to wait two minutes..." He growled and Sirius laughed.

"Stop working so slowly and I wouldn't have interrupted your move." Sirius teased and Remus let loose a low grunt of frustration.

"Sometimes, Padfoot," Remus spat and stood up.

Remus sent Sirius a rude gesture with his hand and walked away, "oh, this house is never dull!" Sirius said with glee and a bright smile as he followed Remus.

"Shut the fuck up, Pads," Remus grumbled and Sirius chuckled.

"Alright, Moony," the tattooed man murmured.

"Sirius, I mean it," the other man growled.

"Okay," Sirius whispered.

"Damn it, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed as they entered the entertainment room.

"Mhm," the dark-haired man sounded.

"That is still a sound..." Remus retorted and they prepared to watch a movie.

0o0o

The night passed without any other remarkable incidents to Hermione's relief. The next morning Hermione woke up later than she had the day before. By later, she woke up at half past nine and gasped. Harry told her Ginny was getting in by eleven. She nearly ran down the stairs and started some tea. The men were no where around and she knew she better prepare. Her nephew was her favorite person ever. James was her sweetheart and she loved him deeply.

Hermione took her tea up the stairs and got ready for the day quickly before heading down to the shop. She couldn't help but to fall in love with this big piece of property that Sirius owned. Snuffles had a giant yard to play in. The house was a craftsmen so it was beautiful and sturdy. There was enough space between the shop and the house for Sirius to work on his projects... it was a heartfelt place.

She walked in and saw Remus working on the computer behind the counter. She came through the back door so she didn't see his expression. He was typing and bobbing his knee. "What are you working on?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I am what keeps this shop together, Hermione. Sirius and Peter cannot be bothered with the book keeping. It is a bit taxing during the school year, but it works. Sirius makes good money believe it or not. We are in a decent location and he does great work." Remus told her and she leaned over him to read his screen.

"Those are decent stats. Did you ever think of hiring someone to do it for you, Remus?" She inquired and he snorted.

"No one could handle them, Hermione. That is like dragging a lamb into the lion's den. We all were Leo's in school. Harry told me you all were too." Remus muttered as he continued to type.

Hermione made an agreeing sound and reached over him, "there, why is that transaction different?" She asked and Remus chuckled.

"That would be Severus Snape. He is employed by the government so we bill them instead of him personally. You have a nose for book keeping and business?" He questioned and she snorted.

"Remus, you are asking valedictorian of her class in Hogwarts if I know this? Of course I do. I also took business courses to help Harry with his business. Ron and him would have still be trying to figure out Excel if I wasn't there to teach them." She finished and Remus grinned up at her.

"We should definitely keep you," he said and turned back to the screen.

"Adopt me like all your little strays, Remus?" She teased and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't adopt you, but you can still sleep in my bed." He grumbled and she pulled away and gasped.

She was scarlet and he turned to her grinning wolfishly, "are you actually surprised I am not completely refined?" He mused and she covered her mouth and shook her head.

"You just happen to surprise me with those playful jabs," she murmured and he chuckled.

"I am going to finish this, why don't you see what my fellow marauders are doing with Harry?" He offered and Hermione smiled and gave him an agreeing gesture.

"We will finish this conversation later," she sounded and pointed a finger at him which made him raise an eyebrow.

"If it pleases you," with that, he turned back to the screen and Hermione wandered over to the garage.

Sirius was bent over a blue car and fiddling with the inside of it. His hair was in a messy bun and his jeans crept down his hips, revealing a pair of maroon boxers. Harry was next to him and Sirius was pointing at different parts of the engine and murmuring about it. Hermione silently admired them for awhile and enjoyed that her friend was finding exactly what he was seeking; family.

Peter was wiping down another car and watched her but did not approach or try to get her attention. Hermione noted that out of the corner of her eye; Remus's scolding must have done the trick. The woman came up with a naughty plan as Sirius was bending over and slowly walked up behind him. She grabbed his bum through his jeans and he gasped and glared back at her.

"Oh, love! You scared the shit out of me. I thought Moony was getting frisky. His cock is far too large for my ass." Sirius exclaimed and Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Anyway, Harry, that is about it. There we go, when we turn it on it should purr like a cute little kitten." Sirius declared and backed up, placing down the hood.

Sirius walked around Hermione and grabbed her behind roughly, "Sirius!" She shouted at him and he chuckled.

"I am all about making sure we are even, darlin'," he murmured and raised an eyebrow at her.

She turned and Harry laughed hard and bent over, "I hope you have another pair of pants to wear, Hermione. Your jeans have a huge hand print over your ass."

Hermione tried to see it and glared over at Sirius who was wiping his hands smugly, "It looks good on you. At least if we walk down the street I know that fuckers will think twice to look at your supple cheeks."

"Sirius Black!" She snapped and he gave her a toothy smile.

"I will not be able to get the grease stains off of these without ruining the designs, Sirius," she growled and he shrugged his shoulders.

"We will just have to take you shopping while you are here then," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

Harry glanced at the clock and gasped, "Gin will be landing soon! We should get ready to go!" Harry exclaimed and Sirius nodded.

"Come on, love, I might have something for you to slip into." He told Hermione who groaned. "I meant clothing..."

"Wormtail, finish cleaning up Severus's car. He might be by while we are gone, make sure he gets it." Sirius declared and the stubby man nodded.

Hermione walked through the door first and Sirius grabbed her behind again, "Sirius," she growled as they went into the main part of the shop.

"Had to make sure I grabbed both sides, love," he told her and she sighed heavily.

"Hermione, would you flip the sign?" Remus asked and Hermione walked away from Sirius.

Remus chuckled and shook his head as he saw the hand print. "Padfoot, you had to mark her up before we go for a drive?"

Sirius gave him a nod and smirked, "it looks good on her, you should try it, Moony."

Hermione turned back to them after she checked the door to make sure it was locked. "You are deplorable, Sirius."

"Oh, Padfoot, the tenant from Godric Street called, they need us to come by and fix a few posts in their fence today or tomorrow." Remus declared as he shut down the computer.

Sirius nodded and sighed, "Bathilda have her family over recently? Crazy bunch of nutters."

"Do please be kind, she is a writer. She is going to be a bit out there." Remus grumbled and Sirius nodded.

Hermione leaned over the counter and gazed at the men headed toward the door, "are we forgetting something?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh, yes, my apologies," Sirius declared and branched over the counter, kissing her firmly.

She squeaked and her surprise made it easier for Sirius to slide his tongue in her mouth and he moaned. Hermione pulled away and slapped him firmly with a glare, "Completely worth it, kitten." He declared and rubbed his cheek.

Harry walked over and shut off the lights as they left, "I understood you, Hermione. Save energy..." Harry trailed off trying not to laugh.

"Thank you, Harry, save us from his indecency." Hermione spat and the marauders snickered quietly as they walked back toward the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat next to Remus again and this time, he was running fingers on the back of her neck, making her get chills so often. It wasn't as if he was watching to see her reactions, it was a subconscious doting act, but Ginny noticed. James was in the seat next to Ginny in the middle of the van and Harry was up front with Sirius.

"Jamesie, I missed you so much," Hermione cooed and the boy clapped.

"Aunt Mione! I love you," the boy declared and Remus chuckled.

"Woman, you look absolutely satisfied, what have you been doing... or who?" Ginny asked playfully and glanced between the two marauders.

Hermione blushed and shook her head, "just a bit of California sun yesterday, Gin."

"I asked her to come to bed with me, but she told me she couldn't handle me," Sirius told the red head as he turned to her at a stop light and grinned.

"Don't listen to him, Gin, he is a complete nutter." Hermione spat and Ginny giggled.

"Has this been like this since you met them, Harry?" She questioned her husband who nodded with a smirk.

"Hermione has had Sirius riled up since" he confirmed and the redhead turned back to Hermione.

"I missed this flinty woman. She has been gone for months somewhere else." Ginny told her and reached for Hermione's hand.

Hermione took it and smiled, "who needs therapy when you are too busy to dwell," she said simply and Ginny sighed.

Ginny knew very well what happened a few years ago and it was ultimately the end of her marriage. She had been trying to convince Hermione for a long time to get help, but the older woman was stubborn. Her PTSD was pretty bad some days, but Hermione managed it just like everything else in her life.

Remus however noticed the delicacy of the conversation and turned fully to the women, "I had therapy for about ten years. It was very good for my angst. That and Padfoot is the angry one now so I can be the witty charming one," he declared and Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"You are fair more charming than Sirius," Hermione agreed and Sirius growled from the front.

"Jesus, Moony. Can you just let me shag her, you can have her after, I promise. Give me two years." Sirius retorted and Hermione blushed and glared at him.

"You would bore me after two days, Sirius," she snapped and Ginny gasped with a wide look of shock.

"Shall we go get some food or would you like to go get comfortable, Ginevra?" Remus asked and the redhead smiled.

"I could eat, but I have child vomit on my shirt. I cleaned it but I still feel gross." She commented and Sirius nodded.

"We can decide to go out later, for now, let's get you back to our place," Sirius murmured and turned on the radio.

It was a classic rock station and Hermione smirked; of course it was. "He has an addiction to vinyl," Remus whispered in her ear and she gazed over at him.

"Good to know," she breathed, their faces were only inches away from each other.

"What is your addiction?" She asked and he smirked.

"Do you have to ask?" He paused and she blushed, "books, of course." He teased and she swallowed and laughed.

Ginny was acting as if she was fixing her makeup with her small mirror and watching the exchange. Fancy that, two bookish people trying to flirt. Hermione was smiling softly as Remus lessened their intense proximity and went to talk about his most recent trip through a series that Ginny had no clue about. A set of books that Hermione was grinning like a school girl about as he spoke and nodded. This was good for her and Ginny would be the first to tell anyone that.

"Bus!" James yelled suddenly and a big yellow bus was stopped next to them at the light.

Ginny and Hermione giggled, "Yes, James, that's a bus," Ginny sighed and the boy clapped.

"Here we go," Sirius declared as he pulled in the driveway behind the Deville.

Ginny gasped and looked at the large house, "Wow, this is lovely, Sirius."

"Good ole Grimmauld Place," Remus sighed and nodded.

"Let's go get you settled, Ginny," Hermione said with a smile and helped James from his seat. "Come here my cutie. You are stuck with Aunt Mione for at least an hour." She told the child and did not realize her bum was directly in front of Remus.

The man was so tempted to grab it through Sirius's sweat pants she was wearing. It was absolutely perfection and he resisted with very little reserve left to do so when she stood and took James from the car. Ginny grinned at him and winked, she wished he would have grabbed it, it would have been quite a great moment.

The older woman danced and skipped with the boy outside the van and Harry grinned and nudge Sirius, "this is why she will always be the favorite. Sorry," he muttered and Sirius snorted.

Sirius walked over and scooped the boy up, "Listen here, young Potter, I am supposed to be your favorite. I am going to teach you about cars and girls... and even bad tricks to do in school."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Sirius you will do no such thing. James is going to behave and be a good boy."

Sirius flashed her a wolfish grin and shook his head, "no, love. He will be like his namesake. I am going to make sure. His grandpa would want it no other way." He finished and kissed her lips before walking toward the house.

She growled and threw a hand at him before walking next to Ginny, "he is a bloody wanker!" Hermione spat and Ginny giggled.

Remus walked up and rubbed her back, "don't feel too put out, Hermione. He is just trying to ruffle your feathers and make you frazzled. Not that I blame him, you are a bit cute like this," he murmured and walked up toward the house after Harry.

Ginny grinned brightly, "so what have you been doing for two days?" She said waggling her eyebrows.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "they have been flirting with me like that." She waved at the house and shook her head, "a completely different world in there, Gin. A world where two very sexy men keep me thinking."

Ginny laughed and shook her head, "that is very typical of you to be wrapped up in something so insane... with Harry's parents' friends no less."

Hermione made a frown and shook her head, "one of them, the one you haven't met. He is... he is a bit of a spook. Watches me oddly. Says things that seem a bit... scary. Make sure he doesn't hold James." The older woman murmured and Ginny scowled.

"What's wrong, one of your intuitive feelings?" Ginny always listened to Hermione's gut feelings because they seemed to always be correct.

Hermione nodded slowly, "there is more to the story, I think. I have a feeling Peter has a large secret and the other men are a bit oblivious to it."

Ginny sighed and gave her a one armed hug, "alright, well we will keep each other away from him."

0o0o

Ginny and Harry took a nice long shower together and Hermione was looking for James while Remus whipped up something for a late lunch. She walked by the bathroom and cringed at her friends sharing a heated reunion. Creeping toward Sirius's room she saw it cracked and peaked inside.

He was showing off his models to the boy. "See here, James. That is what us big boys call a chopper. Your Uncle Sirius has one of those too. When you get a bit bigger I am going to take you out for a ride. Over here is a mustang. That one is a 59', isn't she pretty?" Sirius asked the boy who clapped.

"So pretty, Uncle Sirius!" James exclaimed and Hermione grinned.

"You know, I wasn't sure about this kid thing, but you are pretty amazing. Your daddy was a great baby too. I was sad he didn't get to live with us." The man told the child and pointed across the room.

There was a large picture of what could only be James and Sirius with what looked like James's parents. "That's great Grandmother and Grandfather. They took your Uncle Sirius in when he was a kid. Your Uncle Sirius wasn't going to be a horrible person like his real parents so Great Grandmother and Grandfather took me in."

"Pretty," James nodded and Sirius grinned.

Sirius rubbed a set of antlers on his dresser, "this is your grandpa's. We did this crazy thing as children, and found out our animal spirts. Your Uncle Remus was upset he was a wolf, but we told him he could boss us around. But your grandpa was a deer. We used to get him antlers after that."

James rubbed the antlers and looked up at the man with a smile, "wow," the boy murmured and Sirius grinned.

"Wow, indeed, little James."

Hermione knocked and Sirius glanced at her, "hello, boys, can I come in?" She asked and Sirius nodded. Sirius sat down on the huge bed with the boy and James jumped over to Hermione.

"Look, Aunt Mione! Uncle Sirius has anner," he murmured and put his hands on his head splayed out like antlers.

Hermione giggled and flopped on the bed with the boy. "that is so amazing, James."

The boy jumped into her arms and curled up, "Aunt Mione, I love you," he sighed and she kissed his hair.

"I love you too, James," she whispered and Sirius crawled closer and rested next to them.

"Do you like my room?" Sirius asked and Hermione tilted her head and looked around.

True to what Remus told her earlier, he had vinyl albums on shelves all over. Tons of cars and motorcycles everywhere with pictures of his life. It was actually not bad for a bachelor's room.

"It is homely enough," she remarked and James smiled up at her.

He propped himself up on one of his elbows and smiled at her. He looked like he was going to say something sweet, but Snuffles came bounding in and got on the bed. "Heel, let him come to you, dog." Sirius growled before the dog could get to the boy.

The dog waited patiently with his tail wagging while the boy gasped in delight. James crawled over to the dog and started petting him. "So amazing! Puppy!" James hollered and the dog gently licked the boy's face.

The boy cuddled against the dog who was whining out of happiness and licking the boy carefully. "Good boy," Sirius declared and patted the dog's head.

"Snuffles was a pound dog. They told me he killed another dog, but when I found out it was one of the caretakers who beat the other dog for biting him, I took him instantly. I've had him for five years, he is pretty obedient and I never raise a hand to him. I don't have to." Sirius told her and she smiled at him.

"You are a big softy, Sirius," she told him and he smirked.

"Maybe a little. Just don't tell anyone else. I have a reputation to keep," he teased and she sighed.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently before pulling away and climbing off the bed. "I am going to check on Remus." She declared and left the room.

James giggled and hugged the dog, "so soft."

Sirius rubbed his face and nodded, "so soft."

Hermione skipped down the stairs and tiptoed into the kitchen as Remus was plating food. She walked up next to him and he shook his head, "you will rarely sneak up on me, Hermione." He told her and she feigned a frown but grabbed a few of the plates.

She set them on the table and he smiled at her as she flitted around the kitchen. He was incredibly satisfied seeing her smiling and leaned on the counter with a raised eyebrow. "Hermione, I have to ask you something."

The woman turned to him and tilted her head, "what can I do for you, Remus?"

"There is something oddly adorable you fluttering around the kitchen, but what are you so happy about?" He asked and she laughed lightly.

"This is the first time in a bit that I can say my family is happy. Ginny, Harry, James... they are my family." Hermione declared and leaned on the other side of the counter across from him.

"Well, I won't argue with any of that. I just had to know, it is infectious." He murmured and her smile grew lopsided.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him and he snorted.

"I do not know if you really want to know, Hermione." He snickered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is it dirty? Depraved like your friend? Could it possibly make an innocent girl such as myself blush?" She taunted and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You are far from innocent. Adorable and a bit elfish, but definitely not innocent." He stated and she bit her lip to hide the grin trying to creep onto her expression. "That, right there. I can tell you are absolutely not innocent." Remus finished and she giggled.

"That's alright, I like that you have to think about it..." she trailed off with a smile and pulled away.

Harry and Ginny appeared first with big smiles and Ginny hugged Hermione, "so good to see you," she sighed and Hermione nodded against her.

"James is asking for lunch," Sirius grumbled as he came in holding the boy.

Remus cleared his throat, "okay, let's sit down, it is ready," Remus said simply and they all started to get ready to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny and Hermione were laying on the floor in the entertainment room and giggling. They were talking about memories, blunders and victories.

"Remember that time during the spring fling where Dean tripped on the streamers and took out half the ballroom's decoration?" Ginny asked her and Hermione nodded.

"Also that was the night that Lavender decided to stick her tongue to the ice sculpture and got stuck! No wonder Ron ended up picking her." Hermione snickered and the redhead shoved her lightly.

"What about when Harry decided to bring home that raccoon and stuff it in Dudley's closet... that was so great." Ginny sighed and Hermione laughed.

"Or when Ron fell into that giant mud puddle after football practice and his cleats squeaked for weeks?" Hermione murmured and they giggled. "I miss him sometimes. I miss our fighting and our late night snacking. I miss him as a friend, but things got muddled after... things never were the same. I can't really blame him..." Hermione sighed and Ginny kissed her cheek.

"You should completely blame him, though, I do. He should have stayed with you while you were recovering instead of cheating. That is horrific. The fact that you forgave him was pretty righteous of you."

Hermione sighed heavily, "Ginny, I knew it was over before that. He had always been severed from my goals in life. I just wanted to be happy and when that happened to me and all he could say was it was my fault that I got tortured for my beliefs... that was the end of romance for me, officially. I just let it drag on too long. I am happier alone."

Ginny exhaled roughly and shook her head, "this took a negative turn. Why don't we talk about those older men who have been eye fucking you all day." She said bluntly and Hermione blushed deeply.

"That..." Hermione trailed off and covered her face, "oh, to think I had no clue this was going to be so odd. They are, well, they are dashing men, both of them."

Ginny laughed and nodded, "alright, and they definitely fancy you."

Hermione shook her head, "Gin, this is so wrong on so many levels. They are best friends and I shouldn't... Family friends. Distinguished. Intriguing."

Ginny watched her friend struggle and giggled, "oh, Hermione, you really do like them both."

Remus had decided to see if the ladies wanted some hot chocolate and heard the last few bits of the conversation. He stood in the hallway and listened curiously to the women talking.

"Ginny, tell me I am crazy and this is just vacation craze." Hermione groaned and stuck her nose in the other woman's neck.

The redhead laughed and shook her head, "no, I don't think so. I think you actually fancy them a bit. Harry asked me something in the shower today..."

Hermione glared at her, "do that again, it was fantastic?"

Ginny snorted and shook her head, "no, he asked what do I think about staying out here longer. A few months?"

Hermione's face dropped and she gasped, "who's idea was that?"

Ginny blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "theirs. They want to spend time with him. Us."

"And your visas will cover that?" Hermione questioned and Ginny nodded.

"Yours too," the redhead declared.

Hermione blushed scarlet, "you want me to stay?"

Ginny pushed her over and giggled, "of course, how else am I going to handle things?"

Hermione hugged her and they laughed. Remus chose that moment to come in with the hot chocolate and Ginny smiled at him. "Speaking of handsome men, hello, Remus." Ginny teased.

He blushed lightly and leaned down to hand them mugs, "I figured you ladies could use something sweet."

Hermione gazed over at him as he ducked between them sitting, and smiled. She took the mug and he leaned over to kiss her cheek but surprise struck her, she jerked and he caught her lips. The woman melted almost immediately and the other woman soon forgotten. He sincerely kissed her and she licked his lips as his hand went through her hair. His lips and tongue tasted of chocolate and cinnamon. Hermione moaned and Ginny cleared her throat loudly. "Thank you for the hot chocolate."

Remus pulled away and sighed, "I am sorry, I mean... You are welcome." The man cleared his throat and left the room in a hurry.

Hermione exhaled sharply and gazed over at Ginny wide-eyed. "What?"

Ginny laughed so hard, "Are- you- struck?" She got out through her laughter.

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded, "he kissed me, right? Not me kissing him?"

"and then you really kissed him..." Ginny trailed off with a big grin and Hermione giggled and covered her face.

"Oh, no, Gin," Hermione murmured and Ginny nodded.

"This is going to be so entertaining."

"Now what? Oh, this is going to get awkward," Hermione grumbled and Ginny gave her a nod.

"But you might enjoy it... very much!"

Hermione sipped her chocolate and shook her head, "you are so bad, Ginny."

0o0o

Sirius was tossing about in bed. It had been quite a few days since he brought a woman home and he was getting restless. He stood up and threw on boxers to go to the bathroom and heard a scream. His blood ran cold and he ran out his door and wrenched open her door.

Hermione was sitting on her bed and screaming, her eyes were closed. "Love, Hermione!" He gasped as he climbed on the bed with her.

She came to and gasped, flinging herself at him, "no, no, no..."

He squeezed her to him and she climbed in his lap. Ginny, Harry and Remus were looking in the room. "Nightmare?" Harry grumbled and Sirius nodded.

Remus came in and she was crying hysterically. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She covered her face and gasped, "to real. I need- I need-" she huffed and Harry cleared his throat.

"She won't sleep now. She does better with music and some tea. We had to learn a bit when she would come stay with us." Harry told them and patted Ginny's shoulder.

Remus moved to get up and she shook her head, "no, please don't."

"I am just going to get you tea. Sirius is going to take you in his room to listen to some of his music."

"No tea, I just..." She wiped her face and Sirius nodded.

"Alright, love. Time to relax." Sirius whispered and picked her up.

Harry nodded at the two men, "do you need us to do anything?" Harry inquired and Remus nodded.

"We will handle her tonight, Harry. Take care of your wife and son. We know a thing or two about night terrors." Remus rubbed his shoulder and Ginny looked relieved; she was still incredibly jet lagged.

They went off to Harry's room and Sirius walked Hermione to his room, setting her down on his bed. Remus stood at the door and Sirius glared at him and waved him in. "Go sit with her, Moony." Remus scratched his bare chest and sat on the bed next to her.

Sirius went to his player and put in an album swiftly. "This was Moony's favorite album to relax to when he couldn't sleep."

Sirius shoved his friend further on the bed, "get up there, you ass. I am not doing this alone." He growled and Remus frowned at him.

Remus saw the fright in his friend's eyes and didn't argue. He helped Hermione up there and grabbed the water glass on Sirius's nightstand. "A sip?" He asked and she nodded, taking a gulp of water.

Sirius helped her under the blankets and she sighed. "I am sorry," she murmured and Remus shook his head.

"He grew up doing this with me. That's why we are here, no question. I know what it is like." Remus told her and she sighed.

"I am pretty buggered up," Hermione admitted and closed her eyes listening to Pink Floyd fill the room.

Sirius sighed heavily and pressed his chin to her shoulder, "did you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps."

She exhaled heavily, "It was a load of them. They didn't like that I was teaching women in their village about education and independence. They decided to teach me a lesson... a brutal lesson about why men are better than women." She whispered and Remus frowned and placed an arm over her shoulder.

Sirius took her cheeks in his hands and shook his head at her, "you listen to me, you are an amazing woman and men like that are complete trash. If I knew them I would kill them slowly, and I am not a vicious man by nature."

Hermione slumped back against the fluffy pillows and Remus leaned over toward her. "Do you know what my favorite book is, you might laugh."

Hermione closed her eyes, "is it a Louis L'Amour?"

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "no, it is not."

"Then Shakespeare?"

"Wrong again," Sirius answered this time and chuckled, "He is a fucking sap."

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled slightly, "is it an Austen?"

Remus grinned brightly and nodded, "It is."

"Pride and Prejudice?" She whispered and Remus laughed and gave her a motion of agreement.

"You are lying!" Hermione gasped and he laughed and shook his head.

"This is why I tell Moony all the time he is not satisfied wanking it on his own. He loves a horrible love story between a woman who is head strong and an awkward nobleman." Sirius grumbled and flopped against Hermione.

Hermione yanked Remus over and they snuggled her and she giggled, "You both are incredibly similar. Sirius who is so afraid someone is going to love him for being a softy..." She paused and Sirius glared at her.

"And then this sappy literature teacher over here who is quietly so... it's just kind of its own hilarity." Hermione finished and Sirius started to nuzzle her neck.

"Hey, knock that off, Pads!" Remus growled and Sirius chuckled.

Hermione groaned and sighed, "you men have plagued me for days."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "at least I have gotten kissed." He smirked at Remus who blushed.

Remus grumbled so low if you weren't listening you wouldn't have heard, "I got snogged tonight."

Hermione was scarlet and covered her face. "That wasn't on purpose, well, I am not sure."

"She stuck her tongue down your throat and you didn't shag her?" Sirius asked incredulously and Remus huffed.

"It was a moment thing, it wasn't like I planned on giving her hot chocolate and some tongue," Remus growled and Hermione laughed and sighed.

There was a moment of silence and the music was the only defining sound in the room. Hermione was listening intently with her eyes closed and the marauders were having an argument with each other just based off of their expressions. Sirius was not used to giving up women for his friend, especially women he liked... a bit. Remus usually did, but he didn't want to this time.

"Are you both quite done?" Hermione asked bringing them back to the task at hand.

She was sitting up and caught the tail end of their argument. "Sorry," Remus murmured and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Just having an alpha conversation," he teased and flopped on the bed.

"Ginny told me you asked us to stay longer," Hermione admitted as she rested on the pillows again. They nodded at her and she frowned, "why?" Her voice was perplexed.

"Because we don't think a week is enough to get to know Harry, Ginny, James and you. You all are our family. The only ties to it really." Remus declared and she nodded.

"I have nightmares a bit, is this going to be routine?" She asked and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on you," he voiced and scratched his chin, "I don't mind it. I am not sure about Moony."

Remus smiled and shook his head, "it feels good to help someone else for a change."

Hermione stretched out and buried her face in the pillows, "I am not going to catch your foulness in here am I?" She teased and Sirius let out a grunt.

"Fluid free, love. I don't do the dirty without it being clean." He spat and she giggled and snuggled next to Remus.

"You are still my favorite," she murmured and Sirius glared.

Remus was not used to someone actively seeking out physical contact with him. Especially after learning his story. He glanced over at Sirius with uncertainty which made the tattooed man grin and waggle his eyebrows.

"How about a crazy idea, you snuggle with Moony half the week and come shag me the other half? I mean you could shag Moony if you like, but he might ruin you for me." Sirius growled and they both shot him glowers.

"You are bloody insane, Sirius," Hermione groaned and Remus shook his head.

"I don't think so... Harry hinted that you might fancy us both," Sirius pointed out and Hermione blushed.

Remus cleared his throat, "I heard some of that likeness tonight as well... Ginny and you are quite decent talkers."

Hermione gasped and pointed a finger at Remus, "you were spying!" Hermione huffed and waved them both off. "and what, sleep with you both? Deal with jealousy and all that ill will? No, I think not. I am not greedy."

Remus made a face and scratched his jaw, "Hermione, I suggest doing what makes you happy. I am not about to force my selfishness on someone because I want to get into her knickers."

Sirius made an agreeing motion, "me either. This in here," he paused and waved around his room. "this has nothing to do with sweet talking you. Tonight, is about comfort as will any night to come that you choose to listen to music and talk to us."

"We aren't young boys looking for a soft spot to bury ourselves anymore," Remus clarified and Hermione laughed.

"Well, Sirius still does," she retorted and Sirius groaned.

"Loneliness." He said and Remus gaped at him.

Sirius shrugged and raised a hand up, "it is true. You call me on it all the time, Moony, but I figure she admitted something tonight so I should too."

Remus tugged the other man closer and pressed his forehead to his over the curvy woman. "Me too, Pads. Me too," he murmured and Sirius chuckled.

Hermione leaned forward and hugged them both separately, "you are very sweet men. Confusing, and a bit of a wild ride, but very endearing." She sighed and they grinned.

She pulled them down with her to the pillows and ran her fingers through their hair. "This is the safest I have felt in a long time," she whispered and the snuggled her.

"You can come in anytime you like, kitten. It is nice to just do this." Sirius breathed and Remus nodded.

"I do have to say, Pads, your breath is horrible," Remus remarked and Hermione giggled.

Sirius gazed down and smirked, "love, are these real, by the way?"

Hermione blushed and huffed, "yes! I would never get fake breasts!"

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "Pads, you know that you don't ruin a good thing."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Remus's forehead, "thank you." Then leaned over and kissed Sirius's forehead, "thank you."

She was tender and sweet, they adored her just like this. "do you want to try for some rest?" Remus whispered and she nodded closing her eyes.

The woman tucked herself on her side against Remus who spooned her with delicacy. Reaching out she pulled Sirius closer and he smiled as she sighed, holding his hand. The men gazed at each other in a bit of befuddlement; never have they had a woman just want them both near.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you, so much for all your encouragement and comments, Potterheads! I hope you all are enjoying this tale because I really am too!_

 _xoxoxox_

Hermione was able to peel away early in the morning, leaving the marauders alone. She didn't want to wake them up to something awkward. She busied herself with getting dressed and had taken James from the Potter's room when she heard him murmur. Happy to just be alone with the boy and his coloring books. She was unaware of two eyes watching her while she was in the kitchen cooking.

"James, my little love, do you feel like eating some fruit for me today?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Banana?" He asked and she nodded handing him a bowl with cut up bananas.

She was humming along as she cooked at the stove and the hair on her neck went up. Turning she saw Peter sit at the table with the boy. "Hello, James." He said to the boy and Hermione pursed her lips.

"It is amazing how much like his grandfather he looks. Doesn't really look much like Lily, unfortunately." Peter declared and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Did you want something to drink, Peter?" She questioned him and he nodded.

"I would love some coffee, please, Hermione," the way he said her name made her swallow hard.

"Alright, I will brew some." She murmured politely and he stood up.

"Would you like some help? I heard you had a bad night last night." His voice caressed the air as he moved toward the stove.

"No, that's quite alright, I enjoy cooking," she was trying very hard to stay friendly, but he was moving closer to her personal space.

He settled on leaning on the island in the kitchen, right where she was cooking. "I heard you went to Padfoot's room. Tricky business. Moony's guest but Padfoot's room, hm?"

She forced a laugh and shook her head, "not like that, Peter. They were helping me with my nightmare. No shagging was involved."

"You are more than welcome to ask for my assistance. We did all help Moony, after all..."

Hermione turned and saw him edging closer, trying for what she was not sure. "Peter, here's your coffee." She handed him a mug and he smiled.

Reaching around her, grazing her arm, he grabbed the sugar bowl. Her body grew chilled and he chuckled to himself as he turned. Hermione was trying so hard to be understanding of the odd man. Her moral decorum was built off of being understanding, but something about him just wasn't... good.

"Have I told you about my rat? He is quite a charmer, I should have you meet him some time." He declared and stepped over by the stove.

Hermione pasted a smile on and nodded, "of course," she responded but he seemed unamused with her masking.

Walking toward the boy he was going to pick him up but Hermione cleared her throat, "Peter, he is about to eat."

The man raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head, "he is quite finished with his banana."

"Why don't you come over here and tell me about Scabbers while I finish breakfast?"

Peter grinned and nodded, walking over, "you remember his name? That is quite nice of you."

She smiled and nodded, "it's a cute name."

His eyes trailed the length of her body and she could feel it, the disagreeable caress of a man thinking disgusting thoughts about her. It was not something she enjoyed, especially being in shorts and a tank top. He reached for her arm and Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

"You have work to be getting ready for, I suggest you do it." The strong voice of Remus entered the room and Hermione let out a rough breath.

"I will see you later," Peter told her with a smile and turned to Remus.

"Good morning, Moony." He said and Remus walked up to him.

"Don't do that again, Peter. I fucking mean it," Remus growled and the stubby man left the room.

Remus walked up to her and turned her face to him, "are you alright? He is a bit of a pusher of boundaries. Padfoot has a soft spot for the socially inept man, but I do not tolerate his purposeful actions."

She sighed heavily and slumped a bit, "he sets me on edge, Remus."

The man, who was not as a whole very physically affection with her, leaned and pressed his forehead to her hair. "I am sorry. You just come get me if he harasses you. He... he has an issue with beautiful women."

Pulling breakfast off the stove she turned to him and took his face in her hands. "You are an extremely decent man, Remus Lupin. A kind heart with an absolute witty and fun personality. Thank you for caring about me and thank you for taking care of me last night."

Hermione put her hands down and Remus sighed, "But?" Remus asked followed by pursed lips.

Hermione frowned and tilted her head, "what do you mean but?"

"There is always a stream of compliments and then a but. No woman on the face of this planet gives me compliments without a but. _'Remus, you are a fantastic shag and I adore your intelligence, but..._ ' Or my favorite, ' _Remus, you are absolutely wonderful and so sweet, but..._ ' It is pretty routine." He ranted and she giggled and shook her head.

"Are you waiting for me to tell you that your condition changes my mind about you?" She asked and he paled; it was clear that's what was bothering him. "Good luck, Remus. I don't care about it. At least it doesn't bother me. I care for you and only want the best for you, but... I don't care about your condition in regards to me." She finished and turned to plate breakfast.

He just stared at her. There was nothing he could say to that. The only word that came to mind was, "why?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I am well educated, Remus. You take care of it. You do not let it run your life. The odds of anyone getting it from you are exponentially low as long as you aren't sickly. It isn't a sentence of loneliness. You can have a very fulfilling life... a relationship, tons of shagging if you like... children if your heart is set on it. You are a good man and one who is very thorough. I'd expect nothing different." She cleared her throat and turned to him. "Breakfast?" She finished and he smiled and nodded.

He took the plate she offered and nodded, "thank you," he muttered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you surprised with me?" She asked and he grimaced.

"Yes?" He asked and she laughed, running a hand on his face.

"You should know by now, I think you are fantastic," she murmured and he smiled. "Remus, don't make me accidently have you kiss me again." She retorted and he blushed.

He leaned to her and met her lips gently, placing his plate on the counter. His hands ran through her hair and the woman's hands ran gently on his chest. His tongue sought hers out and he moaned, pressing her into the island. It was delightful and absolutely inspiring for Hermione as she ran her fingers under his shirt. They pulled away and he smiled and panted. "A bit better than a serendipitous snog?" He asked and she giggled with a nod.

"Aunt Mione!" James declared and she covered her mouth and blushed.

"Oh, we had a very patient audience. Sorry, little love, I am getting it." She replied and grabbed his plate of cut up breakfast.

Placing it down for the boy, Remus took his plate in hand and sat down. Hermione fussed with a boy a moment making sure he had what he needed before turning to the man. She leaned down and kissed his cheek while he started to eat and went back for her plate. Hermione sat down right next to James with her plate and tea. Remus took her hand and squeezed it gently before releasing it so she could eat.

0o0o

"Sirius?" Hermione's voice entered the shop and she had a tray.

The tattooed marauder had been booked pretty well today and he got up late. He had to finish quite a few things and was too busy to stop. He slid out from under one of the cars he had in there and was smiling. "Hermione, are you bringing me lunch?"

She nodded and he chuckled, "taking up Moony's duties?"

"He is playing with James and I thought you might be hungry." She told the greased-up man.

Sirius went and snagged a water bottle dumping it on his body. Wiping his face, a blue towel he turned and found her staring at him with wide eyes and parted lips. A look he was fond of over the years, but it seemed so unnatural on such a beautiful and intelligent woman.

"Are you going to give me more than lunch?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she blushed.

She physically had to shake herself and smiled, "not today. Where would you like me to set it for you?" Her voice was unsure.

He waved her over toward the back of the shop and when they stepped outside, there was a nice picnic bench. He sat down at the edge and held out a hand to offer her a seat. Hermione sat down across from him and had set down the tray with a large plate. She had a small bag nestled at her side and she pulled out a jug of iced tea.

"Here, to wash it down," she murmured and he grinned after swallowing a bite.

"You are very pretty. With this shady sun from the tree, and your smile, you are completely a ten." He told her and sipped from the jug.

Hermione blushed deeply and shook her head, "no, Sirius, you just want to shag me."

Glowering at her he rolled his eyes, "can you just let me compliment you without the fears of me shagging you coming into play? It is true. I would love to fuck you silly. But I much prefer you know I am being honest with my observations."

Her cheeks stayed pink and she smiled, "thank you. You are extremely handsome. Devilishly handsome actually."

"Now, you just want to shag _me,_ " he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"If we were to meet on the street, would you stare at me? I would have to verbally tell myself not to follow you. Not because you are pretty, but because you are magnetic. The world around you gravitates to you because of who you are." He was telling her these beautiful things all the while eating his lunch; it threw Hermione.

"I would stare at you, know you are out of my league and keep going." She confessed and Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"If you could have one thing happen today? One thing that you desperately want to be done, what would you do?" He questioned and then finished off the food on his plate.

She exhaled and furrowed her brow. Hermione was pretty satisfied and loved the time they had been spending at Grimmauld with the marauders... well two of them at least. There wasn't a whole lot that she wanted.

"I am not sure," she voiced and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I am. I want you to come out with me tonight. Let me take you out as a man seeking a woman's affection. No sex. No requirements. Just you and me. Would you mind?" He asked and she smirked at him.

"Sirius Black, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked and he pursed his lips.

"There is a first time for everything, love."

"You know... I am leaving in a couple months, Sirius." She reminded him and he nodded.

"Maybe," he told her and stood up. "was that a yes?"

Hermione blushed and bit the inside of her cheek, "alright, what time?"

Sirius scratched his chin and shrugged, "I should be done by, six, so seven?" He asked and she beamed.

"Alright, seven o'clock then," she repeated and he grinned brightly.

"I will see you then. Don't worry about dressing nicely. If we end up going somewhere nice we will stop and get you a dress." He told her and she rolled her eyes. "You will have to get used to it, love, I am a lavisher."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was sitting with Ginny and James in the sitting room. It was quietly approaching evening and Hermione grew nervous, Ginny recognized it. "What has your knickers in a bunch, Mione?"

Hermione bit her lip and raised her eyebrows at Ginny before she spoke. "Sirius asked me out on a date."

Ginny set her mug down and grinned, her hands went to her face, "when?"

"In two hours, Gin."

The redhead was shocked and shrugged one of her shoulders, "Are you excited."

"Yes, no, I don't know. I snogged Remus again..." Hermione huffed and Ginny choked on laughter.

"Jesus, Hermione. Did you tell either of them?" She asked her and the older woman shook her head.

Hermione covered her face and sighed, "I am a bit lost with this."

Peter had been asking Remus to do something for him when they were on the second floor. The overhang to the sitting room made the sounds bounce up to them. The stubby man raised his eyebrows to the teacher who was frowning.

"I adore Remus. We complement each other very well. So sincere and deep, but also surprisingly playful. Ginny, I really want to shag that man silly." Hermione admitted and Ginny giggled.

"Then there is the wanker in the garage. I find him endearing at odd times. Did you know what he said to me today before he asked me out tonight?" She asked the redhead.

Ginny shook her head and smiled, "your tits look fantastic, let me have a look?" Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"No, he told me the world gravitates towards me. I am magnetic and if he saw me on the street as a stranger he would have to tell himself not to follow me." Hermione finished and Ginny swooned.

Remus grew bitter. Couldn't his friend just let him have her? Odds are she would go on an outstanding date, come home to his bed, and stay there for the months she was here. Remus strode away back in his room, careful not to disturb the women by slamming his door. He wanted to rip it off its hinges, but he closed it nicely.

Satisfied with himself, Peter returned to his room.

0o0o

Hermione had just finished getting ready and went to go knock on Remus's door. "Yes?" He asked through the door.

"Remus, can I come in?" Hermione asked and she heard him clear his throat.

"I think- not now, Hermione. I am quite busy." He grumbled through the door and she frowned.

She pressed her face to the door, "Remus, please?"

"Have fun tonight with Pads." His reply was flat and she realized he knew already.

"Remus," she murmured and he opened the door with a smile.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked and the woman frowned.

She tilted her head at him, "are you mad at me for going out with him?"

He was so good at masking his real feelings that the only place she could see them were his eyes as he smiled. "Of course not. You both have fun," he said and she reached for his hand.

"Remus, please don't. I can see you lying to me," she mumbled and he huffed.

"I am trying to be the bigger person, Hermione. I rarely get jealous of him; he is my brother in all but blood. I am jealous." He told her and she hugged him.

"It's just a date, Remus. Don't you understand that you, silly man?"

"He is Sirius Black, Hermione. I have known him most of my life." He said flatly and she shook her head.

"You are Remus Lupin. Excellent. Unique. Smart. Funny. Loveable..." She trailed off and he smiled down at her. "Don't be broody tonight. I will do something special with you tomorrow, alright?" She inquired and he chuckled.

"Are you entertaining seeing both of us at the same time, Hermione?" He remarked and she sighed heavily.

"I don't think either of you are going to let me just walk away without seeing whatever is in your heads through. So, if I am spending time with both of you then I will manage." She told him and the man softened. "I cannot choose. I like you both, Remus. For separate reasons."

He nodded and sighed heavily, "alright, I won't pout." He muttered and she giggled and yanked his shirt, pulling him to her.

Remus shoved her against the door jam and assaulted her lips roughly; much different than the last time he kissed her. She moaned and her arms snaked around his neck and his hands went to her hips. Hermione got so lost in the passionate man that when someone cleared their throat, she jumped as Remus pulled away.

Ginny was raising an eyebrow at the situation and held out a necklace. "You might want this tonight? Evening, Remus," Ginny said with a grin and the man tinted pink.

"Thanks, Gin, I need to go fix my makeup," Hermione mumbled approaching the redhead. "I will see you later, Remus," Hermione told him with a small wave and strolled toward the restroom.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "you are alright with this?"

Remus exhaled heavily and shrugged his shoulders, "I cannot very well tell her I want to be selfish when she is being so giving can I?"

Ginny giggled and gave him a nod, "she is a crazy woman, but I adore her. She has this thing... always doing the right thing even if it is against her own desires. This is the first time I have ever seen her happy to not have to choose between them. Try to keep that in mind if this goes anywhere, okay, Remus?" Ginny smiled and sighed, "you both make her happier than I have seen her in three years. Only a few days and she is smiling and giggling like... well, like she used to. I like it and support you both." The redhead walked away and headed down the stairs.

He watched Hermione walk down the hall toward the stairs, she waved back at him and gave him a wink. Remus watched her move in the cute shirt and skirt but caught another man staring at her as she pranced by... Remus's expression hardened and stared at the stubby man, barely visible from his room.

"Wormtail, no," Remus growled lowly and the man shut his door with a quick snap.

That was not going to bode well at all... he won't let history repeat itself. Remus rolled his neck as he went back into his own room.

0o0o

Hermione was gazing at the book down the stairs and someone cleared their throat. She turned in the direction and gasped. Sirius was standing there in a leather outfit that announced plainly, he was a handsome devil. His jacket was worn a bit, but nice looking. He had a smirk on his face and his beard was well managed.

"You're planning on going out in that?" He asked her and she frowned. "Not to say you aren't delicious..."

"Why not?" She asked and pivoted for him.

His eyes traced her and she could see him fantasizing. "Because your legs are going to be ruined. I will meet you outside, get in some jeans, love. The one with the handprint preferably." He teased and she sighed and shook her head.

"You are a bad boy, Sirius Black," she murmured and walked by him.

"I know it," he rumbled and leered at her climbing the stairs.

He was outside when she had placed the jeans on with his handprint. She was going to appease him a bit tonight, after all, he was taking her out. Sirius was standing by a motorcycle and her face dropped. "Sirius, I have a fear of motorbikes..." She murmured as she approached him and he chuckled.

"Enough to not sit behind me on mine?" He asked and she gulped.

"I don't know..." Her voice was shaky and he waved her off.

"Trust me, you will love it." He told her and she nodded as he grabbed a small jacket off his seat.

He handed it to her and she placed it on before he placed the helmet gently over her head. He climbed on the bike and patted the seat behind him, "come give me a cuddle, love." He declared with a lopsided smile and she huffed.

"Sirius, you better not get me killed," she growled and climbed on the seat behind him.

He chuckled and fired up the bike which made her grab him firmly around his waist. Running a hand over her hands that were connected around him he smiled as she leaned against him. "you are awfully cute when you are scared, Hermione." He commented to her and she groaned.

They took off and she clung to him tightly and she was chewing her lip. They were taking the street and Hermione was thankful of that at least. Her hold released a bit after a few lights and she realized it wasn't as bad as she thought. A few cars honked at them and she thought it was rude until she saw them waving at him or giving him a thumb's up.

"People you know?" She asked at one of the red lights.

He chuckled and tilted his head back at her, "some. A few are just admiring your handprinted ass."

She rolled her eyes and smiled as they continued on. It wasn't long before he turned and started to travel up and through turns. Hermione had to admit, this was pretty fun. They stopped in a parking lot and Hermione giggled, they were looking at the Hollywood sign from afar.

"This is so touristy of you, Sirius," she muttered and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"We are not here to just stand in a parking lot, Hermione." He told her and she frowned.

He took her helmet and stored it before taking her jacket and tucking it under his arm. Sirius offered her his hand and she took it with a smile. The man led the young woman to him and squeezed her hand. "I am glad you let me take you out tonight," he declared and she grinned at him.

"Thank you for bringing me out," she replied and he chuckled.

They approached an odd set of buildings, the observatory she thought, and she gasped at the city before her. "Wow!" She shouted and he smiled brightly at her.

The couple walked to the edge of the view and she gasped as she looked out at Los Angeles during sunset. "Sirius, this is fantastic!" She gasped and he watched her. "This is such a masterpiece!" She exclaimed and he nodded.

"You are," he murmured and she tilted her vision back to him.

"Sirius Black, closet romantic?" She asked and he nodded slowly.

Hermione leaned against the wall and smiled at him, "you see, I like that. You are tough but soft with me." She whispered and he sighed.

"You caught me, love," he voiced but his lips were always curved with a smile.

Gazing at him through her eyelashes he raised an eyebrow before moving in front of her. He connected to her fully and kissed her tenderly. It was polite and gentle, which made Hermione run her hands cautiously over his shoulders. He grumbled in agreement and his tongue asked permission to evolved the kiss, which she granted.

They kissed for a bit until he pulled away and smiled at her, his forehead lightly against hers. "I haven't snogged that nicely since school," he whispered and she giggled.

There was a couple nearby and Hermione caught the butt end of their conversation. "… old enough to be her dad. Must be loaded."

Sirius cleared his throat, he was no looking forward to having critics so early on. She gazed up at him and saw he was uncomfortable. Hermione glared and turned to the culprits of upsetting him. "Hello, there." Hermione snapped to the couple, they had to be in their twenties.

They glared over at her, "excuse us," the woman said and Hermione waved her off and pulled away from Sirius.

"Even if he is the richest man on this hill, which is likely... if he is shagging me sideways until I am screaming it is none of your bloody business. Go practice sucking knobs a bit, it might make you happy." She snapped at them and the couple gasped.

They moved to apologize but Hermione held up her hand, "No. Sirius, darling, let's go to dinner, I am feeling peckish." She murmured and the shocked older man nodded and grabbed her bum as he approached.

"Have a good evening," he told the younger couple with a wolfish grin.

The rest of the evening was close to perfection. Sirius took her out to a nice restaurant, strolled her down Sunset Blvd and only had eyes for her. Something she was not expecting was how much she truly enjoyed Sirius Black's company.

 _ **Later...**_

It was late... very late. Hermione was in a large t-shirt she borrowed from Remus and knickers. She tiptoed through the hallway and knocked gently at a door. The sleepy man eyed her from the cracked door when he answered and saw her eyes glistening in the dim light.

"Can I come sleep with you?" She breathed and he nodded.

She went inside and got into bed next to one of the men that made her smile...


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke up to hands on her bare skin. The woman turned in his grip and gazed at the handsome man in front of her. Her hand grazed his facial hair and ran through his speckled chest hair. Her fingertips played over his scars and he chuckled as she tickled his skin.

"Won't let me sleep in, Hermione?" Remus grumbled and she pulled closer to him.

"Do you want me to wake you up properly?" She whispered and started nuzzling his neck.

He growled and ran hands over her bare back. "If you start that, I am going to fuck you into the floor, love." He rumbled and she giggled.

"I might like that too much, Remus," she breathed and ran her fingers over his chest.

He exhaled heavily and chuckled, "I really don't want to be rough with you at first." She ran her tongue gently under the corner of his jaw and he shivered. "But, if you keep that up I will ruin you for any other man..."

She ran her hands over him under the blankets and he glared at her, "are you tempting fate?"

Hermione smiled and batted her eyelashes at him, "just teasing you. I will stop if you like."

He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck, "you come in here... wake me up... strip my clothes from me... and snuggle until sleep takes us. That is a tease if I ever had one in my bed before." He grumbled against her skin.

"Remus, would you like to shag me?" She inquired, pushing him enough away to see his orbs.

"I would love to, over and over again until you are oozing with satisfaction. However, I have a feeling if I shag you now, I would be cheating you out on charming you. I don't want to just be a man who shags a beautiful wanting woman. I want to be the one she can't help but to think about." He finished and she huffed.

"Remus..." She whimpered with a pout.

He ran a hand between her legs and she arched, "oh, well, seems you had a different plan," the man rumbled and felt how damp she was. "I have an idea," he whispered and pressed her flat to the bed.

His fingers teased her and she moaned making him grin and watch her body give in to him. His free hand ran over her naked form and she breathed heavily. "Remus, please," she murmured and he kissed her lips gently.

Pulling away from her, he moved toward her and placed her legs on his shoulders. "alright, Hermione, I will give you a bit of relief." He grumbled with a wolfish grin and his mouth went to her, making her howl in delight at the shocks of pleasure.

He chuckled against her and a finger entered her making her pant and arch to him. "Oh, Remus, that is lovely," she sighed through her breathing and he continued his attack.

One of her hands ran over her chest and the other went through his hair as she enjoyed him. He was so excellent at it that it made her head spin at how quickly she was responding to him. Remus was enamored by her passion and wanted to just do this all-day long. He could feel it; her breath growing urgent, her tightening around his fingers... she was beautifully torn. He held her there and would slow and let her calm just to tease her back to the edge swiftly. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly and he knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"Hermione, why don't you just let go for me, love," he declared against her skin and she howled and he felt her starting to crash.

The quivering, the moans, the absolute beauty of her climaxing was magical to him. It was something he had fantasized about but it wasn't nearly as amazing in his mind as she was then. Her sweet textures... he could never even begin to think a woman was this exceptional and wanted him.

He pulled away from her as she was coming down and giggled, "Remus! You are so great at that!" She gasped and giggled again.

Flopping next to her on the bed he grinned and shrugged, "I am a pleaser by nature. That is one of the many things I secretly pride myself on."

She leaned up to him and kissed him deeply. Her tongue danced with his and that made it more heated to know she was tasting his deed. She smirked at him with a raised eyebrow, "are you willing to start your day?" She asked and he cleared his throat.

"Give me a few minutes? I could break teeth," he muttered and blushed lightly.

She glanced down and gasped, blushing brightly, "oh..."

Remus chuckled and nodded, "a bit much?"

Hermione turned scarlet, "I don't even think that would fit."

"It will," he replied quickly and she laughed and nodded.

"Did you want-" he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Not this morning... maybe later," he replied and smiled at her.

"I look forward to it, see you soon," she whispered and kissed him again before climbing off the bed. "Thank you for being a naughty gentleman, Remus. I will make it up to you," she finished with a wink and threw her clothes on.

She blew him a kiss and left his room. He slumped against his bed and groaned. "does she really have to be so damn delicious?" He asked the air and rubbed his face with a smile.

Hermione was skipping down the stairs and Ginny cleared her throat, "I had to come down here because someone was being too loud."

The older woman blushed brightly and turned to the woman drinking her tea, "sorry, did I wake you?"

Ginny giggled and nodded, "You did... Very loudly, but at least James stayed asleep for it. Harry thankfully went to help Sirius in the garage so neither heard you. Sounds like you had a great morning."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Remus decided to give me a bit of relief..." She trailed off and cleared her throat.

Ginny smirked and held her cup up, "sounded fruitful." The redhead waggled her eyebrows. "Did you return the favor?"

"She did not, as of yet," Remus murmured as he finished coming down the stairs. "Would you two like me to cook breakfast or would you like to go out this morning?"

The ladies glanced at each other, "go out to where?"

"A nice little breakfast place I enjoy. Outdoor patio, nice atmosphere." Remus declared and Ginny nodded.

"Sounds nice, I am going to get my son up and we will head out," Ginny replied and stood up.

Ginny smiled at Remus as she went up the stairs and Hermione bit her lip and smiled at him. "Going to be Mr. Charming today?" She questioned and he grinned and nodded.

"You deserve my best," he told her and ran a hand over her waist.

She kissed him deeply and he smiled against her lips as she pulled away, "you seem to always impress me, Remus."

"I hope I continue to," he whispered and she kissed his cheek.

"I am sure you will, I am going to get dressed." She murmured and pulled away from him.

"Can I come watch?" He snickered and she grinned impishly.

"Maybe if you promise to be good," her voice was playful.

"Oh, I cannot promise that." He retorted and she smirked.

"Then you can undress me later." She finished and climbed the stairs.

0o0o

"Padfoot, do you need that wrench?" Harry asked and Sirius patted the ground under the car with him.

"Yes, kid, please," Sirius grumbled and Harry placed it near his hand.

Peter entered the garage and was whistling which Sirius found odd. "Wormtail, did you watch your favorite porn this morning? Why are you so happy?" Sirius spat and the stubby man laughed.

"No, but there was the makings of one at the house this morning." The man replied and started to prep his tools to fix the car next to the one Sirius was working on.

Harry frowned and scratched his head, "what do you mean?"

"Just a certain female was being quite vocal about her enjoyment this morning. I thought Padfoot had a woman over, but I suppose not. She ended up coming from Moony's room." Peter murmured and Sirius yanked himself from under the car and stood up.

"Who did Moony have over?" Sirius growled and Peter tried to hide his glee by staying turned to his work.

"Well, Hermione Granger came skipping from his room and into the bathroom shortly after her mystical siren calls had ended." Peter declared and turned to them with a straight face, "she looked quite satisfied."

Sirius glowered at him, "don't fib to me, Wormtail. You know I hate your tales."

Peter waved him off, "I promise you I am being very truthful. They left for breakfast with Harry's wife and son not too long ago."

Sirius snorted and waved it off, "she must have crawled in his bed this morning when I was missing."

Harry watched the sour note of jealousy arrive on Sirius's expression. "How did the date go?" He was trying to change the subject.

"Bloody fantastic, Harry. She is an amazing woman. Intelligent, far more than me, engaging, funny. I actually really enjoy her beyond physical attraction." Sirius confessed and ran a hand through his mess hair, yanking at his bun. Harry patted his shoulder and Sirius frowned, "but it is hard. I know she wants to be fair, I want her to. I want her to make Moony happy. He deserves to be happy, but I have never been very good at sharing."

"Sharing and Padfoot never mix well," Peter declared with a nod.

Harry was intrigued, "who were you trying to share with?"

Sirius sighed heavily, "it is such a long story. Her name was Mary. Mary McDonald; Moony and I dated her. She was going to marry him and I was more than happy for that; he deserved it. I did not mind being the side piece and she never treated me like it. One day before Lily and James left early to go home, she comes out screaming. Something about how disgusting we were and I was a grotesque prick for suggesting it. Still again, no clue what she was howling about as Moony tried to calm her down when he got home from school. She left us, told us she was going to call the police on us if we contacted her again. Last, I heard she moved back to England and got married. Two kids."

Harry felt dumbstruck, "you don't have a clue why she just got upset one day?"

Sirius groaned and rubbed a greasy hand on his face, "no, Harry, I do not. You would have thought Moony and I would have learned. Don't fall for the same woman, marauders." Sirius shook his head, "I should just let her spend time with Moony. I ruin anything good with relationships."

"Don't be dramatic, Padfoot," Peter waved a hand at him and went over to the other car.

"Lily and James left the next day. Moony said Mary told Lily what happened and James insisted that they get back home. Lily did not tell us. She refused; said she needed time." Sirius threw the wrench across the room and it smacked against the wall.

"Sirius, just relax," Harry muttered and Sirius growled.

"Harry, I am a horrible person. I ruined my friend's happiness. I am at fault for my best mate and his wife death I am a piece of shit and she deserves better." Sirius spat and dug through a drawer nearby. "I need a smoke and a fuck. Maybe I will get off early and look for some tail." With that, he stomped outside with a lighter, a pack of cigarettes and a sour disposition.

"He will get over it," Peter told Harry with a smile and Harry sighed heavily.

"I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was practically dancing at the close of the day as she went down the walkway to the garage. She was in a pretty sun dress she bought today and some cute flats. When she walked in the woman was bombarded with loud music and banging. Hermione timidly entered the garage and Sirius was smacking a hammer on a piece of metal with a cigarette in his mouth.

The woman approached the angsty half-naked man and tilted her head, "Sirius?" She asked loudly.

He gazed over at her and stopped hammering. "Ello, love. Moony taking you out tonight?" He inquired and she frowned at him.

"Sirius?" She repeated and he chuckled and waved her off.

"Go, have fun. I was meaning to go out tonight myself," he told her and she moved back from his slightly.

He noticed she seemed physically wounded by his statement and her eyes glittered as she took the remote and turned off the music. "Why are you not being _my_ Sirius?" She accused and he dropped the hammer, nearly hitting his foot.

The man pursed his lips, tossed his cigarette into a cup nearby and huffed, "You don't want me, Hermione. I am a broken mess. It is better that I fuck sluts."

She approached him and put her hand under his chin, "when did I ever say that? Did I ever tell you I did not care about you just the way you are? You are one of my favorite things about California."

He pulled away and she stepped around the piece of metal and climbed into his lap, straddling him. "Do I need to fuck the smile back on your face, Sirius?" She whispered and he gazed down at her.

Her hand rubbed him through his pants and his face tilted to the ceiling, "you are a witch, a damn succubus... You make my loins ache, spunky imp." He grumbled and she giggled.

"I haven't given you the credit you deserve for being so patient, Padfoot." She breathed and started to unzip his pants.

He groaned as she put her hand in his pants. "Hermione, baby, you don't need..." He grunted as she stroked him.

"I do, Sirius. You need me, Padfoot. I need you too," she whispered and he placed his forehead on hers.

"Angel, are you going to let me taint you?" He asked her with a smirk and she kissed his lips.

She gently moved the metal piece away from his knees and slipped her knickers down and off of her. Hermione yanked her dress off and revealed the only thing she had left on were her flats. He stood up and grabbed her. They moved to the other side of the garage and he sat her on the edge of a counter top that was low.

He pulled himself out and her eyes grew, "Sirius," she whispered and he pushed gently into her, slowly.

Hermione pressed the top of her head hard against the wall. "Jesus!" She hissed as he fully sheathed.

"Love, you are fucking fantastic," Sirius growled and pressed her shoulder hard to the wall.

He moved out and watched her physically shudder and then he slid in harder and she arched her back. "I hope you know, I am going to own you. You are my own little piece of tainted paradise now."

Sirius's other hand ran over her chest and he grabbed it with greed, smearing her with grime. "Sirius, you feel so amazing..." She whimpered and wrapped her legs around him.

Sirius started to get rough with her and pinned her to the wall as he sincerely shagged her. She was screaming in pleasure as he angled himself properly and yanked her hip hard to him. "Sirius, god!" She gasped and he stopped a moment and grinned.

Hermione was panting and squeezed him closer with her legs. "Come let me taste you, love," she gasped and he kissed her deeply as he moved slowly.

"I haven't done skin on skin in a long time," he chuckled and she nipped his lip.

"Me either," she breathed and he jutted roughly into her, casting her head to the wall in pleasure.

"Wonderful, fucking, temptress!" Sirius growled and built a rhythm and she howled in fulfillment.

She threw her arms around his shoulders and helped rolling her hips as he took her and he growled. It was a sensual dance of rough tugs and nips as he mouth traced her neck. Hermione was his and he knew it; she did as well as she sang to his rhythm. Her fingers in his hair. Her nails dragging across his skin. His handprints of where he touched her, marred her lovely pale pallet.

"Love, ladies first," he grumbled and she leaned forward and bit his neck, sucking it hard.

Hermione muffled her screaming over his skin and he followed suit with a gasp and growl, grinding into her. He placed his hand on the wall to stabilize him as he caught his breath. Of all the fantasies he got to live out, he fucked her in his garage; he was satisfied with that development. Sirius tilted her head back and kissed her deeply moving gently inside of her still. "I forgot to ask..." He trailed off as they parted.

"Yes?" She huffed as he pulled out of her.

Helping her down, "I am not going to get a surprise in nine months, am I?" He asked and she smirked at him.

"I will let you think about that one for a while." She murmured and went to go grab her knickers.

Sirius blushed brightly and adjusted himself, "Hermione..." He whined and she giggled.

"Didn't you say you wanted a baby?" She continued and threw on her dress.

Sirius scratched his chin and nodded, "actually, yes, with you as a mother. It would mean you would move in and I could keep you."

Hermione turned to him and blushed brightly, "Sirius!"

"I would be satisfied with a little baby Black. They would have fantastic genes." Sirius mused and gave her a smirk.

"Now you are just jeering me." She spat and he nodded.

"I still want to hear you tell me you didn't plan to have my child. I want to make sure you don't take it back with you and I never get to see it," he walked up to her with a smile.

"Still won't tell you," she huffed and he grinned.

"Alright, love." He replied and he took her hand. "Let's go get you some food?" She smiled and gave him a nod.

0o0o

Hermione was shifting in her chair as Sirius whipped up food. Remus sat next to her and smiled, rubbing her back. It was actually his idea to have her go and help the surly man out. Harry had explained what was said in the garage earlier and Hermione almost lost her footing from shock. That was not the man she went out with the night before.

Sirius was whistling and Remus nuzzled her hair. The Potters were snuggling in the other room together and talking. Remus kissed her cheek and she smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you,' to him. He nodded and pointed at Sirius, patting his chest after; I love him.

"I love you too, Moony," Sirius had turned just at that moment to see him patting his chest. "I also want to ask if you want to take our lady tonight."

"Our lady?" Hermione echoed.

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "I don't want to wear her thin."

"So, are we deciding that I am some sex kitten now?" Hermione asked pointedly and Sirius grinned brightly.

"Yes, we are going to shag you so much you won't be able to leave the house," Sirius responded and Hermione turned the color of beets.

Remus sighed and nodded, "I would be alright with that."

Her jaw slacked open, "You realize I haven't even been here a week..."

Sirius gave a nod and started plating food, "we know, love. We have a few months. We will take our time."

Hermione sat there quietly trying to digest this. These marauders were completely alright with this. Trading her off? Spending time with her? Hermione Granger dating these two men? It all seemed very overwhelming and how was she supposed to handle that. She got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen. She heard them asking where she was going but she needed a moment to herself.

It all came down to two months. Two months was all she had here and what if she didn't want to end things; she would have to. There was no way that a serial shagger and a high school literature teacher would keep this up. Harry said something about a woman they used to date and Moony- wait, no, Remus, she corrected herself... was going to marry. They traded her off too?

She was sitting on her bed, knees to her chest and face covered by her hands. Hermione did not hear him come in, she felt him sit down. "Did you want to talk about it?" Remus asked and she sighed heavily.

"Remus, I just realized this is a two-month affair. That is a long time to shag two blokes and not want more." She admitted and he scooped her under his arm.

"Yes, it is. We are well aware of that. Shagging Sirius made it real, didn't it?" He inquired and she nodded on her hands.

"Harry mentioned Mary," Hermione pulled her hands away and saw Remus purse his lips.

"She was our Mary," Remus declared with a nod. "Sometimes she would sleep in Sirius's room, sometimes mine. We never made her choose. She had relationships separate from us both with us, we never asked for more."

"What happened?" Hermione asked and Remus sighed, scratching his chin.

"Someone had said and done something to her... made her believe that we were preparing her for something not a part of our relationship. Sirius believes to this day it was a complete misunderstanding but I disagree with him. It is the one thing we don't talk about together. Mary is off limits to talk about with us both in the same room." When he finished Remus looked deflated.

"Sirius blames himself instead? Shoulders James and Lily's death too?" Her voice was small and Remus kissed her forehead.

"He does. He blames only himself. I have told him differently so many times, but after a while it was like throwing ice at a wall, it just shatters against it and bounces away. Mary was and never will be his fault. Complacency and the belief that our relationship was not being sabotaged took part in that. It was. Lily never told me what happened, but she did give me a warning. Never trust a rat." He spoke his last sentence in a hush and Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you both want?" Hermione asked and Remus chuckled.

"Whatever you are willing to give. We love each other. We absolutely adore you. I think us old marauders are just happy you are willing to give us your time, and occasionally when it suits you, your body. Anything else is just a bonus." Remus had wonderful mirth in his voice and Hermione hugged him.

"What if I want more?" She asked and Remus frowned at her.

"More?"

"More."

"Help me out, Hermione... I am not catching." Remus shrugged and Hermione giggled.

"Never mind, it is completely silly." Hermione lost her courage and snuggled against the man.

He did not pursue, he was just happy she wasn't upset. "Are you hungry now?"

She nodded and sighed, "I hope Sirius isn't put out I left." Remus shook his head.

"It is a bit to take in. We are asking a lot of you."

"Can we all sleep together tonight?" She asked and Remus frowned.

"Did you want to?"

She smiled and gave him a nod before skipping from the room. Remus sat there a moment, still frowning at the doorway...

"What?" He asked the silence and shook his head before heading back down.


	12. Chapter 12

Their cute woman was in the shower for some alone time. They sat there drinking some brandy at the kitchen table with Harry. Remus had informed them of what she said last in her room.

"It makes sense," Harry said sipping his glass.

The marauders glared and waited for him to continue, "how?" Sirius snapped.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "this is Hermione Granger, fellas. She is going to want her cake and eat it too."

"We have never done that before," Remus remarked and Sirius gave Harry a nod.

"Separation of church and state, etcetera." Sirius declared and Harry laughed.

"I suppose you should tell her ahead of time then. She may want to sleep next to you both because she doesn't like the separation. She is a fickle lady, marauders." Harry explained and sighed heavily. "I don't know if it is wise, however. I think you should make her stay in her room. Attachment isn't going to do her any good." He finished and the older men grimaced.

"He does have a point," Remus groaned and rubbed his face.

"I disagree," Sirius said and sipped his glass. "what if we want her to get attached."

"Well, what do you plan on doing, asking her to change her life for us if it came down to anything more than a vacation fling?" Remus asked pointedly.

Sirius nodded, "I decide pretty quickly, Moony, you know that."

Harry shook his head, "you are better off letting her ask. If you ask her she will feel torn. If she asks then it will be because she already decided to. I am all for her being happy."

Sirius ruffled his hair and grinned, "would you be alright with her having our little marauders, Harry?"

Harry paled and cleared his throat, "Sirius, I am not sure she can..."

Remus glared, "what happened?"

Harry cleared his throat, "when she was assaulted on that trip... she suffered a ton of internal injuries. The doctors told her the odds were slim. That's why... well, that is why we let her dote on James and why she doesn't do serious relationships anymore."

Sirius covered his face and shook it, "I am such an idiot."

Remus was struck by a wave of shock and horror, "this assault, that is why she has night terrors?"

Harry nodded grimly, "the very reason. That is why we take such good care of her. She was pretty banged up about the kids bit. Her and Ron tried desperately when she recovered. They got in a spat and he blamed her life choices on not having children. Ginny told me everything when Sirius took her out on that date. This is a big deal for her."

The marauders sighed heavily together and Remus spoke, "that isn't a deal breaker for either of us... but poor Hermione."

Sirius rubbed his face and sighed heavily, "I don't care anymore as long as it is what she wants. She can have anything she likes from now on. If she wants to shag us both silly then I am for it. If I have to deal with his ugly mug every morning because she wants to sleep next to us, then I want her to just be happy."

Remus saw the look in his eyes, "Sirius, you are really gone for this girl?"

Sirius rubbed his face and growled, "yes, I am. When you shag her you will see it. There is something there. This beautiful thing that I have never seen in a woman's eyes before... I cannot describe it."

Harry was blushing but nodded, "she is soulful when you least expect it."

Sirius gave him a gesture of agreement, "she is. I was so lost in that garage. She came out and knew exactly what I needed. I did not have to ask or even say it. She just knew."

Remus scratched his chin and sighed, "I have seen it a few times... not shagging mind you, but other moments."

Hermione bounded in the room with a bright smile and in a t-shirt of Sirius's and a pair of shorts. "Hello, my favorite men in the world." She declared and they all smiled.

She grabbed Remus's glass and sipped it, "you are looking very adorable, Hermione," he told her and she placed the glass down.

"Ginny and I are going to watch a girly movie. Anyone want to join?" She asked and the gentlemen shook their heads.

"Hard no on that one, love. Only if I absolutely must." Sirius told her and she padded over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Your loss. It is a good one," she murmured and then kissed Remus's cheek. "I will come see what trouble you boys have drummed up when we are done. Have fun." She blew Harry a kiss and they watched her grab soda pop from the fridge for them before leaving.

Sirius shook his head and Remus sighed heavily, "she is awfully cute."

"I have a question, marauders. Do you have any more property out here?" Harry asked and they glared at him.

"Why?"

Harry leaned over the table, "I want to talk hypothetically for a moment and I want to hear your opinions."

0o0o

Hermione got back to her room while the boys were still drinking in the kitchen. Ginny and her had a good cry and watched a beautiful love story, Ginny's idea, crafty woman. It gave Hermione a bit to think about, but when she got back to her room she noticed that someone had been in there. There was a book on the bed she had never seen before.

When she picked it up it was titled on a written label ' _Mary's_ ', and Hermione gasped. Glancing around she opened it and saw a note.

 _This might help._

 _R-_

Hermione found it odd but flipped inside of it and read the delicate pages of the diary. They were intimate and talked about the relationships she shared between the marauders. It was pretty up until the last few entries. They held a dark tone and Hermione glared and read them carefully.

 _He keeps saying how we should experience more. If I am going to have a baby we should make the most of it. Maybe Peter is right, this whole darker side of sex is scary. I don't want to do anything like that. I don't want to experiment. I am happy with them separately. They are my loves. I definitely don't want to shag another man, two is enough. Do you really think Sirius would do that?_

Hermione glared and flipped to the last entry.

 _Share and share alike? Sirius is a fucking cad. Selfish presumptuous cad. He is unbelievable to even say that about me. Peter told me what him and Remus were fighting over. My darling Remus, lost among this whole muddled affair. I cannot forgive Sirius for even insinuating that I don't love him because I don't want to sleep next to him. Dirty business asking his friend to test me... if he does it again I will be ready._

Hermione threw the book like it was poisonous. Sirius would never be like that! What happened really? That wasn't Remus who gave her that book. She glanced at the door and saw Peter watching her. "Did you see the book? Remus found it for you."

Hermione glared at him, "no, he didn't, Peter."

The man walked in and picked it up, "smart little girl," he said with a smile and touched her cheek but she tried to jerk from him.

"Lily was smart too. She ended up dead," he remarked and she gulped but held her stare.

"Is this your plot? Ruin their lives so they will not tire of you?" She hissed and he shook his head.

"I love them both dearly, but they never share with me. Do you know how utterly sad that is when I have so many toys I like to play with..." He declared and his thumb went to her neck.

Hermione went to move his hand and he snatched it, "shush, don't," he told her and knew she was biting down on a scream. "I have large, very awkward hands, I might drop James in the stairs next time I hold him."

Her eyes grew and she sneered, "are you threatening my nephew?" She spat and he smirked.

"Maybe, but the only person in this house who might believe you is his mother. Lily was a lovely girl, but don't you find it odd Harry never came out to see the place? I must... set something off in the smart ones..." Peter rumbled and she tried to shove him and he pressed harder on her neck.

"Get your hands off me, Wormtail." She warned him and he pulled away with a smile.

"I am just next door if you change your mind, I am sure Ginevra will appreciate it. I don't mind a good shag too. No one would believe that meek Peter would be indeed a true marauder. I do love treasure as well." He murmured and left her room.

Hermione shivered and shook in her own skin. She ran from the room and checked the Potter's room to see Ginny in there. Hermione snapped the door shut and hugged Ginny, tears crept down her cheek. "Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked alarmed and Hermione hushed her.

"Don't talk loud. I need you to never give Peter a chance to hold James, promise me." Hermione breathed and Ginny nodded.

"What happened," Ginny whispered and Hermione gasped and held her tightly.

"He's a fucking psychopath, Gin. He is threatening me. James. Never okay?" She could hardly speak, but her breath entered Ginny's ear.

"Tell them, Hermione, you need to let them know." Ginny kept her voice the lowest it could go.

"Sirius would never believe me, Ginny. Just keep the door locked. Don't let Peter touch my nephew."

Ginny grabbed her face, "I am going to talk to Harry. We are going to fix this our way. Be safe, stay with them. Tell Remus." Ginny murmured and Hermione nodded.

"He- insane- all of it." Hermione sputtered quietly and Ginny nodded.

Hermione sighed heavily and kissed her friend's cheek. "I am going to go down and find my marauders."

"Your marauders?" Ginny asked with a smile and Hermione nodded.

"They are mine," the older woman replied with a smirk and rolled her neck.

"Don't trust that rat, Gin. Not for a second. I have to figure out how to tell Sirius." Hermione spoke in a hushed tone and Ginny agreed.

"Sleep well, I love you," Ginny replied and Hermione left.

Hermione walked by Peter's cracked door quickly and found the boys coming up the stairs. "There is our Venus!" Sirius shouted and she smiled.

"How pissed are you?" She asked and he waved her off as he got up there.

"Not even a wee bit. We just were having fun." Harry teased and kissed her cheek. "I am going to go spend time with my lovely wife. Good night you three."

Harry walked by and Hermione cleared her throat, "take me to bed?" She asked them and Remus smiled.

"Of course, but let's go to Sirius's room, his bed is bigger," Remus responded and Sirius grinned.

"If you two are going to shag, you better let me watch." Sirius teased and the other man blushed and shoved him.

"I am all yours, and only yours," she declared loudly with a wide smile.

Sirius grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, "alright, my Aphrodite, let's get you naked, sated and sleepy!"

"You are deplorable!" She exclaimed but was grinning back at Remus who followed.

He was smiling at her like she was the greatest object in the house and spoke gently, "we missed you."

"It was only a couple hours, silly marauders," Hermione scoffed as Sirius set her down in his room.

"Come now, love, let me have a kiss." Sirius murmured and she tilted her face to him.

He kissed her tenderly and ran his hands over her skin under her shirt. Remus walked up and she parted from Sirius to kiss him as the tattooed man walked over and yanked the blankets open and started to strip. Hermione pulled Remus's shirt over his head and he beamed at her as she ran her fingers over his chest.

"Ready for bed, love?" Sirius asked and she nodded.

"More than ready," she answered and crawled up in it.

Sirius tugged his shirt from her and slowly shimmied her shorts off making her roll her eyes. "so we are all sleeping naked then?"

"We have all see each other naked so why not?" Remus inquired and she giggled and shook her head.

"You both will never stop surprising me." She crawled up against the pillows and they followed.

Hermione snuggled into Sirius and he nuzzled her hair. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and she sighed in contentment. She wanted to stay awake and talk with them, but the minute the blankets were tucked around them, she felt sleep pull at her. Hermione was sleeping long before either of the men admiring her.


	13. Chapter 13

_This is yet another heated scene. Sorry I did not give ample warning for the others... Enjoy!_

 _xoxo_

The woman came back to consciousness and she felt his hands on her. "Remus, are you awake?" She asked sleepily and he chuckled.

"How did you know those were my hands on not Pads?" He replied and she opened her eyes.

Sirius was still sleeping, it wasn't even six o'clock yet. "because your hands are gently and cautious but firm like I am a valued breakable." She teased and pulled out of Sirius's slack embrace.

When she was close enough she ran her knee against his thigh. Her fingers ran down his chest and curled in the small hairs as they danced down his torso. "Why are you such an enchanting woman?" Remus groaned softly.

Her lips ran along his collarbone and her teeth nibbled his shoulder as her fingers ran along his torso. He was grumbling and his hands ghosted her back gently as she worked up to his neck. "Hermione, I am going to shag you until you are a puddle of contentment..." he groaned and she ran her tongue along the length of his neck.

She giggled at the chills she produced and nuzzled at his neck, "If you are going to shag him, at least come give me a kiss first." Sirius grumbled and she turned to him.

"You are alright with me playing with Moony this morning?" She purred as she nuzzled Sirius's neck before kissing him.

Sirius groaned and ran his hands through her hair, "and after you are done we will take a shower." He told her when they parted and she grinned brightly.

"You are really going to watch me fuck her, Pads?" Remus asked and Sirius tilted his head at him.

"Leave and miss watching her face light up when your big cock slides inside of her? Not a chance Moony. I want to see. Plus, I have to admire how well you fuck." Sirius teased him and Hermione had climbed over and nibbled on the bookish man's neck.

Sirius had made his room pretty sound proof a long time ago so it would be beneficial for them to stay in here. His jealousy that peaked in watching her earlier nibbling on him was forgotten when she pushed the other man down and climbed on him. She's was arched and held his face in her hands as she snogged him.

"Hermione, if you don't let me play with you a bit it is going to hurt," Remus rumbled and she giggled with a nod.

"Well, are you going to?" She baited with a challenging stare from above him.

Remus yanked her roughly to the free space next to him and glanced over at Sirius. "I don't believe you had a chance to taste her yet."

Sirius felt surprised; he was not used to Remus offering an opening. They have shagged women together before, but just out of raunchy, dirty fucks, never someone they both liked. They kept their love lives separate on purpose, but this was a different situation.

"No, I haven't, Moony. Is that an offer?" Sirius asked and Remus ran a hand down her body making her moan.

"By all means, please," Remus roughly ran his fingers over her, tracing her dampness on her abdomen.

The tattooed man did not need to be told twice. "Sirius," Hermione whispered as she ran a hand through his hair between her legs.

Remus watched her melt when the other man started and he grinned, "oh I can appreciate watching too, love." He murmured and ran a hand over her chest, pinching and teasing her pert nipples.

Hermione arched and was sincerely moaning. "oh, Sirius, that is bloody amazing..." She cried and Remus chuckled and placed a hand behind her back and the other on her neck gently.

He kissed her with a bruising powerful tenacity that made the woman sigh and moan at both of them making her tingle. Sirius growled and filled her with a few his fingers. "Moony, she is the most amazing... fuck." Sirius continued and Hermione was whimpering with enjoyment.

Remus pulled away from her lips and smiled, "you are going to give Pads a good show too?" He asked her and she panted, grabbing the dark hair in her hand roughly. "Alright, love," Remus whispered and ran his thumb gently over her neck.

She crumbled in a loud stream of gasps and moans, leaning into Remus's arm for support. "Very lovely, Hermione," Remus smirked and she released the grip on Sirius's hair.

Sirius surfaced with a wide grin and crawled over to kiss her roughly. She moaned into his mouth and sighed when he pulled away, "thank you," she murmured and Sirius chuckled.

"So polite it almost makes me miss home," he teased and she beamed at him.

"Alright, love, my turn," Remus growled and released his hold on her.

Her eyes traced his handsome form and she blushed at seeing him more than ready for her. Sirius was more than a little curious at how well the tight young woman would accommodate the large bookish man. The tattooed man ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "Gentle Moony, she looks skittish," he teased and Hermione shoved him lightly.

Remus pressed her to the bed lightly and lifted her hips up. He pressed to meet her and her eyes grew as she watched him. He smiled at her and ran a hand softly over her abdomen, "Don't look so worried, Hermione. I actually have quite a bit of skill in this department as well."

She felt her being stretched at an agonizingly slow speed and she gasped and wiggled her hips. "Slow down, baby, he has to make sure you don't get ruined," Sirius whispered and grinned at her.

Remus was biting down a grin as he was almost fully encompassed and she was writhing in pleasure, "Jesus, Remus!" She hissed and he chuckled.

He pressed fully in and her eyes were wide with shock and pleasure. "There you go, love. Give yourself a moment." Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She is so fucking tight."

Sirius laughed and nodded, "I know," he told his fellow marauder and Remus exhaled and started to move gently, small circles.

Hermione whimpered and cried, "Please, Remus, please?" She begged and he chuckled.

Remus leaned to her and hooked her leg on his arm as he kissed her and started to move. She was groaning and sighing in his mouth as he started a pattern. Her hands went to his back as she dragged her nails roughly down his shoulders. The man moaned and pulled away enough to roughly push into her, casting her neck back with a cry.

"So beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen something so masterful." Remus growled and genuinely started to shag her.

"Moony isn't going to last long like this, love. You might want to give him a good reason to fill you up." Sirius murmured to the heated woman.

"Remus, turn me around please," she whimpered and Remus grinned.

"Gladly, Hermione," he declared and released her so she could get on her hands and knees.

His favorite; she looked perfect stretched out in front of him. "Mm, that is something to wake you to," he growled and took her hair in his hand.

Remus took her roughly and she was crying in ecstasy at the angle he was able to hit deep inside of her. She was practically howling with joy as she came crashing and felt him throb inside and coat her. His voice was ragged with joining her cries and she rubbed her bum against him as she finished riding out her climax.

"Remus, that was fantastic," she sighed and he reluctantly pulled out from her.

"You are telling me," he chuckled and flopped down next to her.

"So much better than porn," Sirius declared and Hermione giggled.

Remus tugged her to him and nuzzled her neck, "my god, how are we ever going to want anyone else? You are just perfect."

Hermione reached for the other marauder and he scooted closer to her and kissed her. "You are delicious." He murmured as they parted.

"Are you happy with this?" Remus asked her and she nodded.

"This was amazing. Both of you are lovely on your own, but I enjoyed this greatly." She sighed and the marauders gazed at each other.

"I think we can learn to love it," Sirius teased and Remus chuckled.

Hermione ran a hand over Sirius's face, "are you working today?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"I am... not, with that look." He finished as she rolled her eyes.

"I have to do some book keeping today as well," Remus told her and she gasped.

"You should let me help!" She exclaimed and Sirius gaped.

"Love, you know how to do that? Moony, can we please keep her?" Sirius begged with a pout.

"I would say yes, but she isn't a stray dog, Pads. She has her own life too." Remus said heavily and Hermione giggled.

She ran her hands over Sirius's chest and raised an eyebrow, "I can get you in a better mood, Padfoot," she purred and he grinned wolfishly.

"Can you actually keep up with our appetite, Hermione? You might not have a choice on leaving if that is the case... we are very needy men."

"Don't challenge me, love. I might surprise you and wear you out..." She said crisply and turned to Remus.

"I am going to shower with our favorite dog," she told him and kissed him deeply.

Remus groaned and pushed her to the bed and snogged her deeply. "let me slip inside once more?" He whispered to her and she giggled.

"Can't get enough?" She inquired and he shook his head.

She licked his lips with a kiss and smiled, "later," her voice was but a quiver on the air, but he nodded and released her.

Hermione pushed Sirius down roughly and slid off the bed with a giggle, "come on my bad man. Let's go get clean."

She slipped the shirt she had on last night and Sirius boxers. He grinned at her and sighed, "go get it warmed up I will join you in a moment."

She gave them an impish smile and left the room, "Jesus," Remus grumbled and flopped on the bed.

"Moony, can we please keep her? She is really perfect. I don't even mind if she is sucking your knob every time I shag her, I just want her from now on." Sirius groaned and Remus chuckled.

"Give her a month and see if she isn't in love with us. I am pretty sure I am falling for that cute little elf." Remus grumbled and Sirius laughed.

"She isn't an elf, she is a fairy or pixie... someone who put a spell on my cock... I just can't get enough of that woman."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "just your dick, Pads? I am quite sure it is more than that."

Sirius glared at the other man and slapped his chest, "don't do that. I am supposed to be unobtainable remember. You are the only fucker I really love. If you were a woman I would be married and you'd have my kids."

"Well, she does have a few of my qualities..." Remus trailed off and Sirius snorted.

"And a few of mine..." Sirius rubbed his face and shook his head. "I am going to fuck her in the shower, see you after," he finished and Remus sighed and nodded.

"Have fun, I will go get breakfast started. She is going to need it." Remus murmured and Sirius leaned down and kissed the man's forehead.

"I do love you, Moony. I am happy we both can be happy." Sirius declared and Remus grinned.

"I love you too, Padfoot. This is going to be a satisfying two months..."

"Not just two months, I won't let it end there," Sirius said simply and pulled out some clean clothes.

Remus sighed heavily and rubbed his face, "Alright, just be gentle with her, Sirius. She is skittish about relationships, remember?"

Sirius gave him a motion of agreement and wrapped his towel around his waist, "of course, Moony. She is our girl." With that, he left the room, leaving the other man wondering.


	14. Chapter 14

_NSFW... Well, at least in the story it is. =)_

 _xoxoxo_

Hermione was sitting at the computer after Remus spent an hour teaching her what his set up was for the shop. The woman sat and sipped her tea as she banged out the work and changes while Remus watched. He wished he could say he was impressed, but she was a quick study and sharp, so it really wasn't shocking.

After a while he started shuffling in the small office he had while she was dealing with the data. Hermione was humming softly to herself as she worked and Remus would peek out at her from the room constantly admiring the young woman.

The bell rang on the door, "Hello there," Hermione spoke gently and boots were sounding on the floor.

"Well, aren't you much more delightful to look at than Remus, is my brother working?" The man was slim and had sharp features but same dark hair and gray eyes as Sirius.

"Your brother, Sir?" Hermione asked and the man smirked; she knew exactly whos brother it was.

"Give me a moment," she got up and the man eyed her with a raised eyebrow. "Sirius, your brother is here?" She asked and there was a clatter that made Hermione cringe.

"Tell him to fuckin' wait!" Sirius shouted and the girl nodded before shutting the door.

Turning back to the man she blushed and bit her cheek, "just a moment," she murmured and sat back down.

The man leaned on the counter at her, "so, when did they hire such a... interesting young woman to work for them?" He seemed nice, but he was leering at her.

"Well, I am out here for a while and decided to help." She replied and was typing away.

"Have you had your fill of sightseeing yet? Every time I come to visit I always enjoy a chance to explore the land of light."

"What is your name?" She asked turning to him and he smirked.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, and you are?" He responded and she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hermione Jean Granger," she declared and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Regulus, stop flirting with our girlfriend." Remus spat from the office and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you dating both of them then?" He asked with a tilted head and she smiled.

Hermione gave him a playful expression, "they can't keep up with me by themselves." She retorted and Regulus laughed and nodded.

"Oh, I like her, Remus. She will do well to keep my brother in his place."

Sirius opened the door from the garage and glared at him, "you are not flirting with her, are you?" He asked incredulously and Regulus laughed.

"Both of you are so touchy, she must be a riveting partner." The brother murmured and faced Sirius. "Brother, I need your assistance," he declared and Sirius glowered.

"You never come to the shop, what is it?" Sirius grumbled and made a face of discontent.

Regulus sighed and produced papers from the pocket of his jeans, "I want to sell the manor, but you are a co-owner, will you sign for it? We shall split it just like everything else, but I was wondering if you minded much?"

Sirius cleared his throat and whistled, "Moony, come check these for me? You are the money savvy one."

Remus groaned and came out, rubbing Hermione's back as he walked by. Regulus grinned at him and waggled his eyebrows, "oh, Remus you look absolutely handsome."

The soft brown-haired man blushed and grumbled, "knock it off, Reg. You know it was one time..."

Sirius smirked and leaned to Hermione, "Regulus and Moony snogged one sloshed night about ten years ago, I was almost certain my brother was going to get bent over. Since then my brother wants his knob."

Hermione covered her mouth and stifled a giggle. "He tasted wonderful, but I don't need to tell you that, Miss Granger. I have what they call fluctuating tastes." Regulus told her and the girl blushed.

"He is a fantastic shag, Regulus, so I can understand your flirtations," Hermione teased and Remus glanced back at her with a glare.

"Don't you start with me or next time you won't be able to climb out of bed." He snapped and she grinned brightly.

Remus gazed at the pages and sighed as he went through them, "it is sound, you are actually getting more money than what it is worth. Makes sense to sell it if Regulus doesn't live in it. Although I do not like the clause there. It might be an issue. Regulus are you going to sell as is?"

The younger Black shrugged, "depends on easiest. I don't mind dealing with the prattle as long as it is worth it."

Remus nodded and handed the papers back to him, "well it isn't a bad deal," he turned to Sirius, "it would be a worthy business venture. Only adding to your colossal net worth."

Sirius sighed and walked over to the counter, he grabbed Hermione in a deep kiss she wasn't prepared for. She moaned gently and he chuckled pulling away and grabbing a pen. "Thanks, love," he told her and returned to Regulus and Remus.

"Alright, brother, just send my attorney the papers after this? He takes care of everything but my signatures." Sirius murmured and signed the spots he needed to for the approval.

Remus moved to leave and Regulus winked at him, "goodbye, wolfman," he teased and Remus glared at him before turning and heading back in the office.

"Do you ever tire of getting him ruffled, Reg?" Sirius said with a grin and the other Black shook his head.

"Regulus," Hermione muttered and he gazed over at her, "do you live out here?" She asked and he frowned.

"Oh, no, Hermione. I live back in England. Sirius and I reconnected after our parents died... thankfully. They were absolutely the destruction of any kindness in our family. The disgusting noble pigs that accrued wealth through horrible bloody means back in the day. I came out just to get a signature and possibly a drink when my brother is done for the day." Regulus finished and Sirius chuckled.

"That is fair, come by about seven? You can meet Harry. He is helping me in the garage."

Regulus nodded, "alright, sounds wonderful. See you both then. Farewell, Remus, I hope we can drink together." He called back to the man who groaned in the office and everyone laughed.

Sirius gave Hermione another kiss when Regulus left and ran a thumb over her cheek. "having fun, love?" He whispered and she nodded with a smile.

"I love helping," she replied and he kissed her forehead.

"Good, I will see you soon," he declared and disappeared back into the garage.

Hermione stood up and went into the office where Remus was shuffling through papers. She shut the door and he raised an eyebrow at her. Sliding her pants off of her legs his jaw slacked and watched her come over. "Mind if I shag my boss?" She murmured and climbed in his lap, sliding her legs through the chair gaps.

"My- Hermione-" he sputtered as she kissed him.

She lifted herself enough to manipulate him from his pants, he was already stiff from the surprise. Her knickers easily slid to the side as she maneuvered on top of him and he gasped. Remus grasped her hips and started to move her, she arched and moaned.

"You are so amazing," he hissed and she leaned to him and plundered his mouth as he rolled her hips.

She pulled away from his lips and gasped. He gingerly unhooked her legs from the chair and stood up, sliding her panties down. He flipped her around on an empty portion of the desk and bent her roughly over it. He took her from behind on the desk, pinning her to the surface with one of his hands flat in the middle of her shoulder blades. His other hand clung to her hip and helped keep her angled so he could keep a rough pace.

Hermione covered her mouth as she was screaming with pleasure and he chuckled as she squirmed. "Come on, love. It's just us, you can scream all you like. I want to hear you sing for me." He growled and dug his fingers into her skin.

She uncovered her mouth and moaned loudly, "oh, Remus!" She screamed and he grinned.

The young woman climaxed hard and felt him grind to his shortly after. She was panting and sighing as he ran his fingers over her skin around her hips. "Jesus, Hermione. I don't think I have ever felt so good." He murmured and he pulled from her.

She slumped a little from the lack of being filled and he chuckled and smacked her bum playfully. "You alright, sweetie?" He asked her and she giggled.

"I am fantastic," she sighed and stood up, "but I think I better go clean up or you are going to drip down my legs all afternoon."

He chuckled and picked up her knickers he ripped from her legs, "I might just make you go without them..." he trailed off and she snatched them from him.

"Not funny, Remus." She snickered and he kissed her gently.

"Thank you for that," he told her and she smiled.

"Of course, Moony." She slipped her clothes back on and blew him a kiss.

Hermione opened the door to see Sirius grinning with a raised eyebrow, "Love, does that mean I get seconds too?" He asked her with a toothy smile and she kissed his cheek.

"In a little while, I still have to complete some more work," she murmured and went off to the bathroom.

Sirius came into the office and chuckled, "I think you mentally scarred Harry."

Remus shrugged and sat back down, adjusting himself, "he has heard worse I am sure."

"Did she earn a raise?" Sirius teased and Remus grinned wolfishly at him.

"Well I wasn't the one who called her in but she definitely shows potential," Remus retorted with a smirk.

"She sure is crazy about us, hm?" Sirius mused and scratched his chin.

Remus set down the bundle of papers and stared up at him, "what is it, Padfoot. You look to be plotting."

Sirius shook his finger at his friend, "I think we should do something special for her. I am going out for my lunch I will be back in thirty minutes." He declared and left the room.

Remus raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "alright then."

0o0o

Hermione was in her room, in a black knicker set, and shuffling through her clothes to find something nice to wear. She was deciding between a plain black dress she had or a sporty outfit. There was a knock at her door and she unlocked it and peeked outside to see Ginny.

The redhead was holding a box and Hermione invited her in before shutting the door and locking it. "Hey, Gin, what's going on?" She asked her.

"I heard about your office quickie today," Ginny giggled and Hermione sighed and blushed.

"That... well, he sounded flustered so," Hermione replied and Ginny nodded.

"They sent me up here with something for you," the redhead murmured.

She set the box on the bed and Hermione frowned and opened it. The box was full of clothes with tags still connected to them. Hermione groaned and shook her head, "does he really have to do this?" She grumbled and Ginny giggled.

"He got your sizes correct," Ginny declared and Hermione pulled out a lovely lacy black bra. "Oh, wow..." The redhead giggled and Hermione sighed.

"These aren't cheap clothes, Ginny..." Hermione trailed off as she looked at the labels.

Ginny rubbed her friend's shoulder, "Harry did the same for me, remember? Just stomach the fact that he is actually going to do it and it doesn't seem so bad. Remus told me Sirius never does this with any woman. Not even his last real girlfriend. He fancies you... a lot."

"As much as I hate wearing new clothes without washing them... what do I put on then. He sent you up with them as a sign. ' _Pick something and wear it for me_ ,' because that is Sirius Black for you." Hermione grumbled and Ginny giggled.

Ginny pulled out a violet halter top and a pair of black capris. Hermione nodded and pulled her bra off and Ginny giggled as the older woman just slid the top on. She slid on the capris and Ginny nodded and helped her rid the tags from them. "That looks decent," Ginny told her and Hermione nodded.

"I might get a bit jiggly without a bra..." Hermione grumbled and Ginny grinned brightly.

"Give them more to look at, Mione. Enjoy it," she declared and the bushy-haired woman nodded.

She slid on her flats and Ginny hugged her and unlocked the door, "alright, time to go see this brother," Ginny declared and Hermione giggled.

"He is a character, Gin," Hermione told her and they walked down the stairs.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and Remus stopped and Sirius grinned, "oh, that is so perfect, love! I have a great eye for your figure."

"Are you a bit cold, Hermione?" Regulus purred and Sirius glared at him.

"Knock it off, brother. There are two of us that will not be afraid to beat you." Sirius snapped and Hermione shook Regulus's hand again.

"Nice to see you again, Regulus," she declared and the man smirked.

Remus came up behind her and ran hands over her waist and kissed her neck. "I will not think twice to sucker punch you, Reg," Remus grumbled and propped his chin on her shoulder.

The younger Black laughed and nodded, "alright, point made, Remus. Where are these spirits promised? Where is the Potter boy?"

Harry walked in and smiled, "just was putting my son down."

Hermione jerked and Remus caught it, "Oh?" She asked and Harry nodded slowly at her.

"Sirius gave us the key to the room so he would not be disturbed by accident," Harry told her and she eased a bit.

Sirius offered her a seat and Remus let her go, sitting next to her while Sirius sat on the other side of her. "The place looks fantastic, brother."

"That is all Remus. I let him do the décor. He lives here more than me. Or used to at least when I was a scandalous wanker." Sirius muttered and rubbed Hermione's back as she sipped her drink.

Peter entered the kitchen and saw Regulus, "you still have a rat infestation, brother?" The younger Black asked sharply.

Peter stared at him wide-eyed while Regulus looked like he was seething, "hello, Reggie," Peter murmured and looked away from him.

Sirius waved him off, "he is harmless, Reg."

Hermione jerked when she heard the stubby man approach and Remus glared at him. "Get what you need and leave, Wormtail."

Peter went into the fridge and grabbed himself something to drink before leaving the room. Hermione let out a breath and Sirius glared at her. "What happened? You are terrified of him."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Hermione grumbled and Regulus nodded.

"I would, that man is nothing but trouble. I have been telling my brother that for years. He made the wrong type of connections before moving out here."

Sirius waved him off and turned to Hermione, "what happened, love?"

Hermione glowered at him and huffed, "he threatened James if I didn't sleep with him."

Remus stood up and Sirius gripped his arm, "wait a moment, Moony." Sirius murmured and cleared his throat, "he told you he was going to hurt James if you did not sleep with him?"

"That sounds like a rat to me," Regulus declared.

"She came in crying and whispering about it last night. I told Harry, that is why we got the key from you." Ginny told him.

Hermione stared at Sirius's eyes and kept contact, "Sirius, he gave me Mary's journal to try and cause more chaos. He said he doesn't like that you both don't share with him as well."

Sirius turned pale and bit his lip, "he said that exactly?"

She nodded and responded, "he touched me, Sirius. Told me not to scream. Said he was going to drop James down the stairs."

Harry stood up and glared, "Ginny did not tell me that part!" He growled and Ginny shook her head.

"She didn't tell me specifics, love," Ginny replied and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Alright, enough of this." Sirius waved it off and Hermione felt punched in the gut. "I am going to take a ride on my bike. I will be back later and we can sort this out." He was seething and Hermione thought it was about her.

He stood up and Remus gasped and followed him out. They were arguing outside and Hermione started to cry. "I am not doing this. I am packing and leaving tonight." She hissed and Regulus stood up.

"No, Hermione, don't do that," he told her and she waved him off.

"I was stupid to think this was a great idea. Harry, Ginny, I will see you at home in a couple months." She told them and ran up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny gazed at each other and gaped, "what happened?" Harry asked and Ginny shook her head.

"Would you like me to escort her?" Regulus inquired and Ginny nodded.

"Please, we cannot leave yet. I have some business still out here to attend to," Harry grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione reappeared with her bag and nodded, "alright, Regulus, do you have a car to take me to the airport?"

Regulus nodded slowly, "are you sure you want to leave?"

"No, but I am not going to stay when it is clear Sirius thinks I am lying about his friend." She spat and sighed heavily. "Tell Remus to come see me if he likes." She stomped out toward the front door and Regulus bowed slightly.

"It was lovely meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Please look me up when you get back home." He told them and followed the steaming woman.

The Potters stood there completely gobsmacked by the swiftness of the evening. "I just don't see Sirius not believing her," Harry protested and Ginny sighed.

"She was scared last night. She still is, Harry. He should have done what Remus was going to do and beat the shit out of him." Ginny growled and Harry nodded.

"I don't see Sirius doing that either," Harry admitted and Ginny rubbed her face.

"This doesn't bode well, Harry. She is really crazy about them both, but after what she went through... I wouldn't stay in the house with that creep if I thought someone didn't believe me either."

Remus came in running a hand through his hair and glared at the emptiness of the room. "Where is Hermione?"

Ginny sighed heavily, "Regulus is taking her home. She thinks Sirius thinks she is lying."

Remus gasped and shook his head, "No! He didn't know how to deal with breaking a pact us marauders made. He wanted to calm down so he didn't kill Peter before tossing him out."

Ginny gasped and shook her head, "Remus, you need to get to the airport and stop her then!"

Remus grabbed the keys off the hook and bolted out the door. "I hope he gets to her in time," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Hemione was sitting at the table and reading the paper. She had decided to not go back to work and just live off of her savings for a while. It was chilly and her robe only kept her so warm. Regulus came walking into the kitchen and he smiled with a sleepy face. "Good morning, Lionne. How are you feeling today?" He asked and she waved him off and his cute pet name for her; Lioness in French.

"A train ran through my stomach this morning." She growled and he tilted his head.

"Is that a normal event lately for you? I can recall you saying that yesterday." He remarked and she sighed.

"Maybe it is the expensive food you have in this house, Lus," she grumbled and sipped her tea again.

He made a face and sighed, "another bad night?"

"You were there, you know," she exhaled heavily and he kissed her forehead.

"What are you feeling for breakfast? I can ask Bateson to cook you up something for your stomach."

She smiled at him and shook her head, "I am fine, just grumpy. I am sorry to take it out on you."

Regulus had taken very decent care of her the last couple of months. She did not go back to Harry and Ginny's house, he purposed her staying with him. Little did she know that Remus was the one to ask him to offer it. The marauders had been trying to convince her to come home, but she wasn't answering their calls. Did not open their letters; a clean break from a week of fantastic shags and possibilities. She knew it would crumble, so she ended it like that.

"I am going to spend some time sketching today if you don't mind modeling for me again?" He questioned and Hermione curled her lips.

"The last time I modeled for you, you tried to get me to do more than sitting nude," she giggled and he waggled his eyebrows.

"You let me make you sigh with pleasure, why not take it a step further?" He inquired and she rolled her eyes but was still smiling.

"Because..." She started and he nodded.

"I know," he sighed and she leaned into him.

"It's just too soon, Lus. I am fond of you, you are awfully like him, however. It is hard to grasp." She admitted and he kissed her hair.

"Why don't you go shower, meet me in the Green room and I will decorate you with flowers? Let me do a fantastic painting of you. You are quite the muse, Lionne." He declared and she gave him a motion of agreement.

"Alright, laying among roses sounds like a great way to spend a morning." She murmured and he grinned brightly and left her alone in the kitchen.

Regulus loved art. He was a broody artist, but the last three weeks he had been asking her to pose for him. He kept telling her how vivid and bright she was and how much his hand did not want to stop drawing her. Hermione was flattered and enjoyed the pampering of an artist to his muse. He rarely overstepped and she did not mind being admired.

She finished her tea and climbed up the stairs grumbling about how sore she felt today. The woman had not been sleeping well at all and would be exhausted by afternoon. Often, she would fall asleep during one of her poses and Regulus would make fun of her and draw her like that. He had quite a few sleepy angelic poses of her now.

Her phone beeped in her pocket and she checked her messages. _We are going to be home in an hour. Just landed. Did you want us to meet you at Regulus's?_ Ginny texted her.

 _Sounds splendid. I will let him know you are coming. He might be drawing, but I am sure he will be excited to see you._ Hermione replied and put the phone back in her robe.

Hermione smiled and practically skipped up the stairs. She was happy to hear Ginny and Harry were coming home. Showering did not take her long and she met him in the 'Green Room'. It was a room that had a lovely forest scenery on the walls. He said it gave him the element of whimsical and fantasy, which she found endearing.

"Lionne, come," he said and patted the couch.

She smirked at him and dropped her robe, making him arch an eyebrow. "Nude?" She asked and he grinned.

"I love that you speak my mind. Please, sit. I have a wonderful idea." He told her; that was pretty normal for her to hear from him.

Regulus directed her body, much as he would a tool. Moving arms, legs, posture... He had her laying on her stomach before too long with a blanket draped over the head of the couch that covered her most of her torso. He handed her flowers and tucked a few in her hair, while having her legs cross at a comfortable angle.

"Very lovely, now would you look over there like you see the most peaceful thing in your mind. Pout your lips like you are blowing a kiss? Very lovely. I will do the sketch quickly, love. You are absolutely breathtaking like this." He murmured and sat at his easel.

She liked modeling for him. It gave her time to think and relax. He would murmur lovely things about her the whole time and she would bask and enjoy the ego boosts. She wasn't sure at first before she saw the sketches and paintings he had done of her. They may not look like what she thought of herself, but he painted her like a fairy or dreamy creature.

The canvas he had out was a large one. She would sit like this for about an hour for him to trace her outline properly. Longer if he was struggling with himself. Hermione actually enjoyed days when he struggled because she saw the fire within him that she missed about Sirius... no, she wasn't going to admit that.

"I am almost done with your face, Lionne, then we shall speak," he declared and she stayed unmoving. "Such a magnetic being," he murmured and she had to tuck away the hint of a smile.

It was a little while longer before he nodded, "alright, we can speak now," he declared and she smiled.

"Ginny and Harry will be here today," she told him and he grinned.

"Are you going to show them how wonderful of a muse you are for me?" He asked and she stifled a giggle.

"If you like to, although Harry might blush at some of them," Hermione declared and Regulus chuckled.

"You are unphased by your own beauty. It surprises me still and probably always will. You have no clue how gorgeous you really are." He told her as he was still sketching away.

"Lus, I am only beautiful in your paintings because you make me that way," she retorted and he laughed and shook his head.

"No, Lionne, you are beautiful in the paintings because I capture a small amount of it. You are breathtaking otherwise." She sighed heavily and thoughts of days in the sun came to her. "Why do you stay away from them if you miss them so?"

"Because I was crazy to think that would work, at all. Sirius may say he needed to calm down, but I saw conflict in his eyes. I don't want to ever be that girl, ever. Ron had that in his eyes before he cheated on me." Hermione confessed and Regulus frowned. "And I cannot have Remus and not Sirius." When she finished he nodded.

"That is a very sticky situation indeed," he replied and cleared his throat. "They asked me regularly how you are doing."

She pursed her lips and exhaled, "I know they do," she affirmed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Remus asked me if I had taken you to bed yet. I told him not quite." He grumbled and Hermione giggled.

"Sleeping next to you or sleeping with you?" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

The phone in her robe beeped and Regulus got up and fetched it. "Shall I read it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ginny write, ' _On our way, Mione. You better be ready to talk._ ' She sounds very brusque," He reported and Hermione smiled.

"She always does, they will be here in twenty minutes. Do you have enough time?" She asked and he nodded.

"Give me ten more minutes and you can get dressed," he declared and set the phone on her robe.

0o0o

The Potters, a Black and a Granger sat in the sitting room at Regulus's house. Regulus had proudly shown them some of his work of her and Ginny giggled and gasped, but Harry blushed and frowned. Hermione was actually pleased with herself that she was so captivating in his work.

"So, are you both... seeing each other?" Harry asked and Regulus grinned wolfishly.

"Not quite, she won't let me take her to bed, but she is more than willing to pose for my selfish needs as an artist." He declared and Harry blushed again.

Hermione sighed and nodded, "it has been quite the experience. Lots of lavishing compliments..." She trailed off and Ginny frowned.

"You still haven't talked to them?" She inquired and the older woman shook her head.

Bateson came in with a tray of sandwiches and Hermione cringed. Harry and Ginny both took a plate and Regulus watched as Hermione waved him off and made a face of disgust. "Lionne, I thought you said you loved BLT's?" He asked and she bit down on her nausea.

"Not today, that smells disgusting," she groaned and Regulus gave Bateson a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, it isn't you, you are fantastic, Bateson, she is having a bad day," Regulus told him and the butler nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Master Black," Bateson declared and left the room.

"Has she been like this long?" Ginny asked concern in her voice.

Regulus shook his head, "last few days. She might be ill with something. We went to see a film the other night, she might have caught something there."

Harry groaned, "can I just say something? Sirius begged me to say it."

Hermione shook her head, "no, Harry. I don't want to hear it. They live half way across the globe and that is where they will stay."

"He said he was falling for you," Ginny told her and the older woman growled.

"You don't think I don't know that? They both were, but here I am. I just need to admit that it was a crazy idea and chop it up as a fantasy I got to briefly live out." Hermione spat and a tear ran down her cheek.

Hermione got sincerely sick and stood up, "if you will excuse me," she choked and rushed from the room.

Regulus scratched his chin and pursed his lips, "I have meaning to ask someone. Did she... use anything with them?" He asked and Ginny furrowed her brow but then gasped.

"You don't think, do you?" Ginny murmured and Harry tilted his head.

"I thought you said she couldn't," Harry declared and Ginny shook her finger.

"I said it was slim to none. I never said it was absolute."

Regulus sighed heavily, "I cannot convince her to check, but unless she is the most discreet woman in the world I don't remember her ever... you know, while she's been here."

"She is irregular, from what she says," Ginny retorted but tilted her head. "still, sickness is not usual for her."

Hermione came back and smiled as she sat back down, "much better," she huffed and sipped her tea.

"Are you ready to come home with us?" Harry asked and she shook her head.

"I will stay here. Regulus has me do his book keeping for him on his estates and other things." She declared and Harry glowered.

"Hermione, come home," he repeated and she exhaled heavily.

"Are you pregnant?" Ginny finally blurted out and Hermione gasped.

"What in the world, Gin? Why would..." She trailed off and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh, no... no, no, no..." She stood up and gasped again. "Lus, I haven't, have I?" She asked the man that was next to her.

"No, Lionne, not once that I know of," he replied and she squeaked.

Her face was an expression of shock and dismay. "Ginny! Oh, god..."

Her knees buckled and Regulus caught her, "shush, it's alright. We will send out for a test. No need to be rash yet." He told her and pulled her back onto the couch.

"Come home with us, please?" Ginny begged and Hermione shook her head.

"No! If Mum hears that I am pregnant and I have no clue who the father is she is going to tongue lash me for days."

"You know who they are, Mione," Harry scolded her and Hermione glared at him.

"Not one word to them, do you hear me?" Hermione growled and Ginny and Harry gaped.

"Why not?" Ginny asked and Hermione let out a guttural sound of frustration.

"Because I said so! It is my body, it is possibly my baby and I will not be told I have to move to America to raise it!" Hermione screamed and Ginny pursed her lips.

"We might move to California, Hermione." Ginny declared finally.

Hermione's anger left her, "what?" She felt stumped.

"Harry got a job offer out there, he looked into it. The money is fantastic and Remus and Sirius have a house for us. I am pregnant. We want to raise our family out there." Ginny explained and Hermione gasped.

"You're pregnant, oh, Ginny! I am so happy for you both!" Hermione rushed over and hugged her friend.

Ginny was misty-eyed and nodded, "Mione, I love that you are Miss Independent and need to do things on your own, but please come home?" Ginny murmured, "the babies need their godmother."

Hermione cried and nodded, "alright, I will then. For the babies, because you love to hold my godmother status over my head."

She turned to Regulus who was standing and grinning, "very good. I am happy to see you smiling, even if it is through tears. Will you still come over to model for me?" He asked sheepishly and she beamed and nodded.

Hermione hugged him and he kissed her hair, "you are one of my favorite women. I don't have many of them. I prefer men mostly, but you are a woman to love, Lionne." He told her and she kissed his lips gently.

"Thank you for letting me lick my wounds, Lus. I will come see you in a few days?" She asked and he nodded against her.

"Of course, come over as much as you like. My door will always be open for you." He responded and she kissed him again before parting his embrace.

"Give me ten minutes to grab my things, Potters. I will be back." She told them and went up the stairs.

Regulus watched her with a heavy heart and Ginny frowned, "she is hard to let go of?" She asked and he nodded.

"She loves them, however, I was their stand in. I will inform them of the new developments tonight if you would be glad to let me know how the test turns out?" He inquired and Ginny nodded.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her. We really appreciate it. Also, I think Remus and Sirius might even want a few of those paintings." Harry murmured with a faint blush.

Regulus gasped and nodded, "how perfectly keen! I will wrap them up and send them without telling them. A good incentive gift to get them to come get her."

The Potters nodded together. It would be a long shot, but hopefully, some good would come from it.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione was sitting in Molly and Arthur Weasley's house and trying not to have a migraine. They had playfully called the house The Burrow growing up and visiting here and it just stuck. It was a large country house that had a few extra changes when they had more children. She was rubbing her temples as Molly was on a rant, Arthur was rubbing the younger woman's back.

"You, young lady, I expected more from you! Running off to California and getting pregnant with some stranger's child! Now what? Are you going to raise that child by yourself? My goodness!" Molly hollered and the Potters looked apologetic at her.

They had let it slip while picking up James the next day and now Hermione was getting the lashing of her life. "Sorry, Mum," Hermione mumbled and Arthur kissed her temple.

"She isn't alone, Mollywobbles, she has us. If she has to, she can move in." Arthur declared and Molly glared at Hermione.

"You are supposed to be the responsible one! I tell Ron all the time to be strong of heart and mind like you. The twins I tell them to be honest and kind like you. I even tell Percy to be more loving to his family like you!"

"I made a mistake! I didn't even think I could have children! Ron and I tried for months. I sleep with someone a handful of times and boom, I am popping one out in seven months. I am not sure what you want me to say except I am going to try to be the best mum I can." Hermione growled and Molly stopped. "I have tons in my savings. I am going to work for Regulus full time, he offered to pay me well. If I want to I can even move in there with him I am sure."

"A Black? Are you going to move in with the younger of the Black boys? The older one is in California Harry said..." She trailed off and glared. "Tell me you did not sleep with Sirius Black, Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed brightly and shook her head, "I will not then," she replied and Molly gasped and squealed.

"Hermione Granger! That man is old enough to be your father!"

"I also slept with Remus Lupin too," she figured she had gotten this far.

Arthur jumped up and grabbed his wife before she lost her footing and sat her down. "Hermione, darling, you slept with both of them and didn't protect yourself... Remus Lupin has..." Arthur trailed off and Hermione waved him off.

"He is cleaner than most men, dad. It is well managed and the likelihood of ever getting it from him is minute." Hermione scoffed it off and Arthur sighed. "No, I do not know which one it is. No, I have no clue if they would even care. No, I have not contacted them and finally, no, I will not tell them." Hermione answered the next wave of questions and exhaled.

"Mione, you should tell them," Harry told her and she shook her head.

"No, I am not going to and if they ask, I will claim its Regulus's." She spat and Harry glowered.

"But, Mione, they deserve to know," Ginny gave her a pleading expression and Hermione stood up.

Hermione raised her finger and cleared her throat, "unless I change my mind on moving to the states, I am not going to feel guilted to leave England because I had a heated fling with two older men. That is enough!" She shouted and huffed. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to use the loo."

Hermione pulled out her phone in the bathroom and texted Regulus. _Can I please come over? I need to not feel for about a week._

He got back to her almost instantaneously, _I have company but it is not of the romantic sort. If you do not mind the extra people, I would gladly have you stay. Whatever pleases you, Lionne._

Hermione used the bathroom and sighed, "alright," she murmured and nodded to herself. "We can do this, love." She rubbed her belly as she left the bathroom.

The young woman went out to see Harry and Ginny standing and being yelled at by Molly. "I cannot believe you would let her be so reckless with her life! She has already been through so much and you promote this... this... deviancy!"

"They didn't, I did. I wanted to fuck them so I did." Hermione said flatly and Arthur gasped and turned scarlet. "Now, if you will kindly excuse me. I have a dinner date with Regulus to talk about future plans. I will meet you back at home, Gin, Harry." Hermione declared and approached the matriarch.

"Dear, I love you but-" Hermione muffled her with a hug.

"I love you too, mum, don't worry about me, I will be fine. I have to now, I have someone living off of me." She teased and Molly sighed.

She released Molly and hugged Arthur, "I love you too, dad."

He kissed her cheek, "I love you too, darling. Be good to yourself and eat right."

Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny quickly before leaving. She took her car to the Burrow on the off chance she needed an escape and gladly had it.

0o0o

Hermione walked up the steps to Regulus's house and sighed, she was happy to be away from that mess. When she entered the house, Bateson greeted her. "Master Black is in the dining room if you would like to join him."

"Thank you, Bateson," she declared and gave him a nod before headed to the dining room.

She entered and her face dropped. He was sitting with Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy. Her day could seriously not get any worse. Draco Malfoy was the biggest bully to her in school. He used to bait her into arguments about the purity of her blood because she was not of noble birth like most that went to Hogwarts. The teasing and torment were only worse because his father enjoyed making one of the only 'dirty brats' be uncomfortable because she did not belong.

"There is my muse, come have a seat, my lovely." Regulus waved her over and Hermione inwardly groaned. "Bateson, can you get Miss Granger some tea? She looks very cold, maybe some toast?" Regulus asked the butler at the doorway.

"Of course, Master Black," the man walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

Hermione sat down next to Regulus and nodded at the Malfoys. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," she said politely and they acknowledged her.

"So, you are saying these fairies and imps are her?" Narcissa asked and Regulus nodded with a grin.

"I do her no justice, but I try," He replied and Hermione blushed.

Regulus ran a hand over her face and she smiled at him, "Your work makes me beyond beautiful."

Bateson returned with her tea and toast, she made a face and shook it. "Eat, lovely."

Lucius cleared his throat, "And your plans with the manor?"

Regulus stopped staring at the young woman and turned to the man, sitting at a lounging posture. "In the process, Miss Granger went over the fundamentals and really it is sound."

Draco frowned slightly, "she went over the paperwork?"

Regulus nodded and smiled, "she is very good at what she does, cousin."

Narcissa waved her finger and her expression was pinched, "I remember reading about you. The youngest woman to start a nonprofit for female independence. It is big now, isn't it?"

Hermione was relieved; this was a topic she could talk about. "Oh, yes. Of course, I have a team running it now. I was out there for a while with that and my other one I co-owned, but we have been talking about me being bought out. It wouldn't be much, but a nice sum." She finished and sipped her tea.

Narcissa's eyes grew and she gasped, "Your work is so wonderful! I have kept up with it stretching across the globe. You were a busy girl a year ago. I am sorry about your mishap a bit back."

Hermione waved her off and sighed, "it is what it is. Where there is fire there are those who try to put it out."

Hermione did not notice she had finished her toast and frowned at the plate, "Lionne, did you need something with substance now?" She huffed lightly and he smiled. "Give me a moment, I will ask Bateson to warm up some dinner for you." He stood up and bowed slightly at the Malfoys. "One moment, please excuse me."

He straightened his jacket and she smiled as he walked to the end of the room and out the doorway. "He is quite the doter," Narcissa remarked and Lucius frowned.

"Miss Granger, do you expect to marry into a fortune?" The older blond man said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head, "No, Mr. Malfoy. He is a friend of mine and happens to enjoy doing pretty pictures of me. Not that I mind much, they are indeed works of art."

Draco frowned, "then why is he speaking about you so lovingly?"

She waved him off and shook her head, "he respects me and I respect him."

Narcissa glanced at the two men next to her, "if she wants to get married and bore him children it shouldn't be an issue. The Black line should continue." Her voice was pointed; she must have really liked Hermione after all.

"The Black line is continuing. She has it in her belly," Regulus spat and Hermione turned scarlet.

"Lus, that wasn't appropriate," Hermione breathed and he approached and kissed her cheek.

Lucius sat up and Draco gaped, "well, that puts everything into perspective." Draco murmured and Lucius snorted.

"You should have been more careful, Regulus." Lucius spat and Hermione rubbed her face.

"It is funny how many people are saying that today," Hermione groaned and Regulus laughed.

"Lionne, don't mind the Malfoys, they are very traditional. I know you are your own woman and will decide what you would like." Regulus declared and Bateson came in with a large plate.

"Thank you, Lus," she declared and Lucius looked angry.

"Regulus, you have to marry her, this isn't right for her to carry your child and she is unwed," Lucius growled and the Black waved him off.

"She is going to do what she likes, Lucius. I am supportive of what she would like." He spat at the blond and Lucius wavered.

Hermione started eating and Draco cleared his throat, "congratulations, Hermione." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Draco. The doctors told me chances of ever having a child were slim to never, I am grateful." Hermione declared and Narcissa gasped.

"No wonder, oh, a child is such a beautiful gift. You must be excited." The older woman said and Hermione laughed.

"Well, initially, I almost fainted. Now that I have spoken about it several times today, I am getting warmed up to the idea. Children were never a part of my plans after I was told the chances were so tiny." Hermione murmured and Narcissa turned to Regulus.

"I will give you a list of all the best doctors I know in the providence and you both can determine what you would like." She declared and Lucius gasped. "My Husband, do not look at me like that, she is holding a Black. That is family to me, regardless of marriage."

Regulus gave her a nod, "Precisely, and that is why she will be taken care of."

Hermione took his hand and smiled, "thank you, Lus."

"Thank you, Lionne. You are carrying the future, never discredit yourself."

The conversation waned away from the new development and thankfully Hermione was not put through any more scrutiny. Her plate was cleared, the Malfoys bid them farewell and Hermione sighed. Regulus was sipping a drink in the sitting room and she knocked on the door.

"Ah, Hermione, are you staying over tonight?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not tonight, but I wanted to thank you." She told him and he grinned.

"Always," he replied and she pursed her lips.

"Take me to bed, Lus?" She murmured and he frowned.

"Why?" He asked and she sighed.

"Because I want you to," Hermione replied and he stood up.

Regulus went and kissed her gently and ran a thumb over her cheek, "not tonight. Next time you come over, if you feel the same way, then I will. You are tired and you need to get home."

She smiled at him and kissed him again before speaking, "that is a fair compromise."

He smirked and sighed, "you are a hard person to deny, but I am doing my best to respect your boundaries. We shall talk more about this soon," he told her and she gave him a nod.

"Alright, Regulus, I will text you when I make it home," she murmured and he motioned agreement.

"Of course, Lionne, drive safely."


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was humming as she was helping Ginny do the finishing touches on the Christmas tree. She rubbed her belly and felt... fulfilled. Regulus had sold a few of his paintings and gave her several large sums for her modeling for him. She tried to deny the money, but he forced it on her; placing it directly into her account.

There was a knock at the door, "come in, Lus!" Hermione shouted and he came into the Potter's house.

"Lionne, Belle Mere, Happy Christmas," he declared and kissed their cheeks.

"Almost a whole month to go, don't start, Regulus." Ginny spat and Hermione giggled.

"I am quite jolly lately," he commented and Hermione leaned to him.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled, "well, alright. Coming over to see Harry?" She asked and shook his head.

"I was doing some shopping and decided to stop in. Lionne, would you come over tomorrow?" He inquired Hermione and she frowned.

"You never go out of your way to ask me a question, Lus," she said pointedly and he grinned at her.

"Well, I wanted to give you my Christmas gift early. I finished my painting for you." He told her and she clapped.

"Oh, of course! Are you staying for dinner?" She asked and he shook his head.

He handed Ginny a box of chocolates, "that devil! Harry told you I was having a craving!" Ginny squeaked with joy and Regulus nodded.

Regulus pulled out a jar from his pocket and Hermione beamed, "and my craving for hazelnut spread? I swear this baby is going to have a sweet tooth like no other."

He kissed her gently and she pulled him in and snogged him properly. He had been denying her much else and she knew that her holding his brother's child had a decent amount to do with that. She supposed if the roles were reversed, Sirius would have been feeling similar. She still hadn't spoken to them in the four months she has been back in England. Ginny mentioned them, Harry mentioned them and occasionally Regulus would... but Hermione couldn't open the door.

"Ugh, Hermione you are going to put my stomach off," Ginny growled and Regulus laughed.

"I will be dismissing myself now that my duties are done. I will see you tomorrow, Lionne," Regulus told her and she released him.

"Tomorrow, Lus," she nodded and he waved them off as he left.

Ginny was grumbling to herself as she took her chocolates and sat down. "I just don't understand it, Hermione. You are not in love with him, why do this?"

The older woman waved her off, "because, at least he adores me and I adore him. It may not be the passion that makes me tremble, but it is respect and affection. I have always been buggered with intimacy, we know that."

Ginny shook her head and sighed, "you are so dumb," she spat and Hermione inwardly groaned.

The redhead got a text and check it, "oh, good. Harry told Ron about moving soon. Are you sure you don't want to move with us?"

Hermione waved her off and rubbed her belly, "we are just fine, aren't we, my love?" She cooed at her stomach that protruded from her body a bit.

"Your baby is going to be enormous," Ginny commented and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My little love is going to be like their daddies." She sighed and the older woman sat down.

Ginny shook her head, "come with us. We are leaving next month. That is plenty of time to spend some of that money and get the paperwork you needed expedited."

Hermione sighed heavily and gazed out the window, "I will think about it."

"You always say that," Ginny grumbled.

"I have been thinking about it," Hermione said with a smirk and the redhead sighed and handed her the box of chocolates.

Hermione picked out a few and handed it back to her, "Mione, I love you." Ginny sighed and they smiled at each other.

"I love you too, Ginny Potter," Hermione declared and sighed.

"I am going to go get dinner ready, I am sure that Harry is going to be hungry." Ginny murmured and got up.

"Alright, Ginny, we will be here," Hermione told her and the redhead kissed her forehead before walking off to the kitchen.

The woman sat there for awhile and gazed at the tree. She was missing them more this time of year. If she admitted it she would surely cave. It wasn't sane. It wasn't what should happen, right?

0o0o

Hermione could barely fit her coat around her body now, it was time to go shopping. She climbed out of her car and walked up to Regulus's house. Her back was not happy with the extra weight lately but it still made her giggle; she never thought this was a possibility.

Walking inside she was immediately warmed by the temperature difference, "Lus, where are you at?" She called out and Bateson appeared.

"Miss Granger, Master Black is up in the Green Room." He told her and she nodded.

"Thank you, Bateson," she told the man and walked up the stairs.

She felt the baby move and she groaned, "hold on, love. Let me get up the stairs so I can get to the loo, alright?" She rubbed her stomach and finished getting up the stairs.

Regulus stuck his face from the Green Room's doors and grinned, "Mere Lionne, you made it."

She nodded and sighed, "give me a moment, Lus. I have to run to the restroom. This child has decided my bladder is a great cushion."

He came from the room and approached her, "alright, come on," he told her and she was shocked to see him offer assistance.

Regulus walked her to the restroom and she snorted, "thank you, Regulus... I will be right out."

She finished up and came out to see him practically pacing in the hallway, "good, come with me," he told her and lead her to the room.

Hermione felt stunned by his urgency and he dragged her to the small canvas. He huffed and beamed brightly at her. "I worked really hard on this, Lionne." He told her and she smiled.

He pulled the cloth off and she gasped. It was her, well a portion of her face, and a child. There were two hands encasing her arms and they were different. Hermione started to tear and she covered her mouth. She knew who's hands they were and she shook her head.

"It is lovely, but why, Lus?" She choked and he chuckled.

"Because I think you have forgotten," he declared and she gulped.

"I love it, but I cannot look at it. It hurts my heart," she murmured and went to leave the room.

"Hermione, you cannot leave the house upset. Come sit with me." He called to her and she stopped and nodded.

"Alright," she whispered and he moved next to her.

"It was wrong of me to spring that on you, Lionne, I am sorry," he muttered and she nodded and wiped her eyes.

They walked down to the sitting room and he had requested tea. She hadn't spoken and finally cleared her eyes of tears. "If I admit I miss them, Lus. Then I have to admit I love them." She confessed and he nodded.

"I know, but you do." He told her and she growled.

"Then what? Go to California? Raise my child with them? Worry about that rat hurting them? No, I think not. He chose who he loved more, Regulus." Hermione spat and the Black frowned.

"Ginny and Harry didn't tell you? They sent Peter back to England the day after you left. Told him if he knew what was good for him he should never approach you. Do you think you were staying with me by happy accident?" He asked her and she turned scarlet.

"What?" She choked.

Regulus smirked and nodded as he sipped his tea, "I am still a Black, Hermione. We are very exceptional at getting what we need to be done."

"Brother, I thought I told you to wake us up so we could go shopping for this shitty weather," Sirius shouted and Hermione paled.

Sirius and Remus came walking in and they stopped dead at the door. "Hello, brother. Good morning, did I tell you both I was having company?" Regulus asked and Hermoine covered her mouth.

Remus moved first, "Hermione?" He asked and she stood up.

"My Remus," she murmured and he strode over to her and kissed her deeply.

Her eyes started to free flow tears and she coiled her arms around him and snogged him. He clung to her tightly and she giggled. "Don't squish me, I am a little bigger these days." She told him when they parted.

Remus gasped and ran a hand over her baby bump, "this- this is ours? I finally get to see our baby..." She wiped her face and nodded.

Sirius walked in slowly and she turned her vision to him, "Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I am so sorry you didn't think I wanted you." He muttered, his voice emotional. He got to his knees in front of her as she was trying not to cry harder. "Oh, my loves, my wonderful loves." Sirius whispered and started kissing her stomach.

Remus was wiping her face with his thumbs, "Hermione, we were devastated when you left."

Sirius stood up and Remus moved so he could kiss her. It was tender and passionate, making her moan and sigh; she missed them so much it all crashed against her. Hermione melted for him and he growled in her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She panted when they parted, "what took you so long?" She asked and Sirius choked on laughter.

"Us? Love, you ran from us. You left with our baby. We had to plan it methodically to get you to come home." Sirius teased and she giggled.

"Plus, well, the school year started and made us miserable. I had to wait until I had time off to do it." Remus chuckled and she sighed.

"I am sorry, I was scared. There was something scary about you changing your life for me. It made it real... then this." She paused and rubbed her stomach. "I was determined to do this alone even when the only place I wanted to be was with you both."

Sirius chuckled and tugged her hair playfully, "you thought my brother was just moving in on my territory? You are a silly woman."

"Did you see his paintings?" She teased and Remus glared at her.

"About that, you wicked woman... he sent us a few of them. It made us pine for you like a man dying of thirst desires a drop of water." Remus muttered and Sirius nodded.

Regulus cleared his throat, "the paperwork is at the dining room table. The car will be waiting for you when you are done and the Potters will be over tonight for dinner." He declared and Hermione giggled.

"Lus! You are such a sly Black!" She exclaimed and he nodded with a smirk.

"I know, Lionne, but I was just keeping you safe for them." He told her and ruffled her hair. "I am going to go have breakfast if you all would love to join me and we can start our day." They agreed and left for the dining room.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione woke up with two warm bodies near her and she smiled and opened one of her eyes. Sirius had dug himself in the crook of her neck while Remus was laying across her chest. Both their hands lazily caressed her abdomen and that surprised her. Even though they had said they didn't care if she was pregnant or not, she was still shocked how happy they were she was. It only took them two days to push for her papers to get a work visa; Regulus must have connections or had it planned prior to them coming out.

Now she was back in Sirius's bed in sunny California, despite December being on its way. She felt Remus stir and she closed her eyes so she could see what he was going to do. He moved to gaze at her and ran his hand over her stomach and kissed it. It was tender and a private moment she was going to cherish.

"I know you are awake," he whispered and she smiled without opening her eyes. "Are you going to play hard to get again?"

"Go back to bed, wanker, I am jetlagged!" Sirius exclaimed and nuzzled against her neck.

"He is so jetlagged he didn't even bother to shag me last night when we got home," Hermione teased and Remus chuckled and kissed her as she opened her eyes.

"I missed that," Hermione admitted and Remus smiled and ran a hand over her cheek.

"Promise us that you won't leave again, please?" He inquired and she gave him a nod.

"I promise, I am all yours. Besides, I work for Sirius now," she giggled and Remus chuckled. Sirius started to nip at her neck and she moaned, "stop that, my sex drive is through the roof, Padfoot."

"Really, maybe we should fix that," Remus rumbled and crawled down under the sheets between her legs.

Remus started his attack and she arched and moaned, "Jesus, Moony, you are going to kill me..." She groaned and Sirius chuckled.

Sirius leaned over and started to kiss her deeply, making her buck and reach for Remus's head of hair. Unfortunately for the lack of stimulation she has had in the last four months she was quick to become a heady mess. The tattooed man pulled away just as she was gasping.

"Come on, baby, just cum," Sirius murmured and rubbed her cheek, "Moony has been a mess without tasting you." That did it, she screamed and arched roughly for her lovers.

"Good girl," Sirius declared and she huffed with a smile.

"That- was- quicker than I wanted," Hermione panted and Remus chuckled against her making her jerk.

He crawled out from the blankets and she giggled as he was above her and kissed her deeply. Hermione moaned and he growled and shifted between her legs. "Hey, wait there a moment, Moony, don't be so damn greedy." Sirius snapped and pulled her to him and the other man slumped to the bed.

Hermione giggled as Sirius started nibbling on her neck and rubbed her chest. "You just aren't going to let me out of bed today?" She asked and Remus sounded agreement.

"We haven't had you, why would we?" He declared as Sirius groaned and crawled over her.

"My turn, love." He grumbled and she smirked at him.

"It is about time, Sirius Black," she teased and he pulled her to him making her gasp.

"I won't hurt this baby will I, Moony?" Sirius questioned and Remus leaned over smiling.

"No, Pads, you are completely safe." Remus murmured and kissed Hermione.

Sirius propped himself up enough to arch her lower half to him. It was an erotic dance between her mouth being plundered and her bottom half being owned. It was beautiful and raw, even when Remus pulled away panting. "Remus, come here," she purred through breaths and ran her hands over his length.

"You want to share, kitten? Here let me help you," Sirius growled and pulled out so she could maneuver in the other man's lap.

Hermione glanced up at the man sitting against the pillows, "can I?" She asked him and he smirked.

"By all means, love, as long as your stomach can tolerate it." He responded and she smiled.

"I am happy to return the favor, Moony," she declared and started licking.

Sirius watched her a moment before continuing his task. What a devious and sexy woman she was. It was hard to believe she had been away this long. His hand ran over her spine and squeezed her behind before he positioned himself. Remus felt her hiss and moan as Sirius met her.

"Fucking wonderful," Remus huffed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I never thought I'd share again with you, but I am not complaining," Sirius chuckled through thrusts and Hermione moaned in agreement.

"Such a good girl," Remus grumbled and stroked her hair and she whimpered.

"She likes praise, go figure," Sirius breathed and yanked her roughly.

Hermione's jaw started to hurt and Remus could see the fatigue in her motions. "Let me help you? Are you alright with that?" He inquired gently through pants and she nodded.

Remus took control of her and paced her in a way that would help him finish faster. It was sensual and Hermione got lost in being taken by her wonderful men. How could she be so lucky that they forgave her so easily? This had to be beyond just a heady dream. She moaned loudly and she ground against Sirius. "You ready, love?" Sirius voiced and she sounded agreement.

Hermione was first and loudly sounded as she arched and squeezed. She soon felt her throat become coated with the growling man in front of her. She continued to complete her task in a heady greed until he pulled her away. The woman sang the edge of her climax in the air and Sirius met her and his fingers dug into her hips.

"Jesus, Hermione, you are a masterpiece," Sirius huffed and she let the top half of her body grow slack.

"That is one version of homecoming," she spoke and Remus chuckled and pulled her to the pillows as Sirius flopped to the bed.

She made a face and rubbed her stomach, "alright, now I need actual food." She grumbled as it sounded its disagreement at being jostled and empty.

"If we would have known you enjoyed sucking so much, we might have offered more often," Remus teased her and she giggled and nuzzled against his chest.

"I missed you both so much," she murmured and pulled Sirius to her from behind.

"We missed you, tons," Sirius whispered into her hair.

Remus sounded agreement, "you have no idea how upset we were at your departure. Sirius almost killed Peter. After beating him to a bloody pulp we licked each other's wounds and it took us two months to accept the fact you may not come back."

Hermione teared up and bit her lip, "I am so sorry," she whimpered and they held her close.

"You had every right to be upset. I had no clue he was touching you without consent... I could not forgive myself... if- if-" Sirius was sputtering and Hermione turned to him.

She hushed him and ran her fingers through his hair, "My Sirius, you are mine, you know that?" She asked and he buried himself in her neck.

"When Reg told us, you were expecting and it was ours I was so devastated," Sirius whispered. "I should have made it a happy time for you. Trips to the spa, wonderful craving foods... anything you possibly could want."

She lifted his face to hers and kissed him gently, "I love you," she told him when they parted. "I know it is so very soon and life was crazy. But I know that I love you, Sirius Black."

"I love you too, Hermione," he declared and she kissed him before turning to Remus.

"I love you, Remus Lupin. You are mine," she told the other man who was grinning boyishly.

"I love you too, Hermione, you are our favorite part of the day." Remus murmured and she kissed him.

Hermione slumped against the bed and the curled up against her. "Good, now that we all know where we stand. This baby is screaming for chocolate, bananas, peaches and a hamburger from In-N-Out. The burger it has been craving for the last month so I would settle for a chocolate shake and a burger, please?" She declared and the men laughed.

"Good compromise; we will go shopping for both of you today as well," Sirius declared and rubbed her stomach.

"I will make some phone calls and find a good OBGYN today too," Remus voiced and Hermione giggled.

"I am a lucky woman. However, gentlemen, I do need to be able to do some things on my own too." She responded and Sirius snorted.

"Good luck, kitten. You are not going to do anything unless you have to for the next year." Sirius retorted and Hermione groaned.

She climbed out of bed and dug through her bag for clothes. "I am going to have to go shopping today for certain. All my clothes are cold weather inclined."

"Your money is being transferred over to my bank in your own account. I will supplement you until then since you are so headstrong." Sirius grumbled and Remus laughed.

She looked at her naked form in the mirror and smiled as she rubbed her belly. "He is going to be big Gin says. She says I am carrying like a boy at least."

"Maybe its twins," Remus snickered and Hermione glanced back at him with wide eyes.

"Twins?" She choked and Sirius belted out in laughter.

"That could happen," Sirius mused and Hermione rubbed her face and shook her head.

"You try and imaging pushing a watermelon out of one of your holes and then multiple it. You would be frightened too!" She exclaimed and put on her bra.

Sirius got out of bed and walked behind her in the mirror. "It will be worth it, right?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

She smiled and nodded, "most certainly."

Remus groaned and climbed out of bed, "I might need to take some leave from work if it is two children. I don't trust Sirius to change one diaper let alone two."

Sirius glared at him and rolled his eyes, "you are such a fucker, Moony."

Hermione giggled and leaned over to grab some knickers. "I wouldn't want to do that to you, Remus."

Sirius waved her off, "Harry will be moving here with Ginny soon. He will be working with me and it will give Ginny an excuse to come and spend time here during the day. Moony can take a break from teaching and help me with the book keeping while the ladies do the mother thing."

Hermione blushed and turned to him, "you hired Harry?"

Sirius grinned wolfishly and nodded, "I did. I doubled his wages too. I need to have a legacy for the shop so when I am ready to take my wonderful family on a vacation I have him here. He is going to get all the certifications while we work together so he can become a co-owner with me and Moony."

Hermione squealed and pulled them both in for a giant hug, "Oh my god, I love you both so much!"

"Why didn't we tell her that before, she might have come home sooner?" Remus asked with a chuckle and Sirius shrugged.

"Let's get ready for our day," Sirius declared after he kissed her forehead.


End file.
